Fuyuyasumi
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: The summer holidays are over, and it's been a few months since Dark and Krad have been sealed in Kokuyoku. Just as everything is starting to calm down, something happens to make everything chaos again. Pairings: SatoXDai, KradXDark
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Welcome to the first chapter of Fuyuyasumi!! I hope you all have read Natsuyasumi before reading this!! If not, go read it now!! Frizzle!!

Frizzle: Yes??

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Explain the story and disclaimer please!!

Frizzle: Okay!! This is the sequel to Natsuyasumi, so go read it now if you haven't read it before!! The summer holidays are over, and it's been a few months since Dark and Krad have been sealed in Kokuyoku. Just as everything is starting to calm down, something happens to make everything chaos again. Pairings: SatoXDai, KradXDark. Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now…… LET THE READING BEGIN!!!!

**Bold **= Flashbacks

(**Sayuri Thinking**)

* * *

(**Where am I?**) Thought Sayuri as she opened her eyes and sat up.

She heard music, which made her look around the white, circular room. There was a balcony on one side, a window close to where she was sitting and a doorway leading to a staircase on the right side of the room. And there, in the middle of the room, was a piano and a man sitting at it playing it.

Sayuri looked down and saw that she was sitting on a queen size bed that was covered in white, silk sheets. She blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of her eyes then looked behind her to see a finely wrought metal bed frame. Sayuri looked back in front of her and looked down at what she was wearing.

She was mildly surprised to find herself wearing different clothes. Sayuri was now wearing a black dress (A/N: Like the one Risa wears first up when she was kidnapped by Argentine in the manga). She looked at her hands to see they were covered in lace fingerless gloves.

"What am I wearing…?" she muttered, feeling the material choker around her neck.

Sayuri looked up again to find that the man at the piano was oblivious to the fact that she was awake. Sayuri sighed, closed her eyes and listened to the music he was playing.

(**Such sad music…**) she commented in her head.

After a while, the music stopped. Sayuri opened her eyes to see the man looking at her. He stood up and walked over to her. Once the man was at the foot of the bed he said, "Hey, you're awake."

Sayuri blinked as she realized that the 'man' was in fact not a man. He was a teenager (by the looks of it) and could be no more than 16 or 17. He had light, creamy coloured hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. Sayuri's eyes travelled from his face, all the way down his body, then back again.

"My name is Argentine. It is nice to meet you," said Argentine.

Sayuri turned a light pink and replied with, "Why did you bring me here?"

Argentine didn't answer Sayuri's question. Instead he walked around the bed and sat down next to Sayuri. There was silence for a few minutes before Argentine said, "My creator said that humans like to wake up to music. So I was playing the piano for you."

"You didn't answer my question…" Sayuri muttered as she fingered with the hem of her dress.

Argentine stared at Sayuri then said, "Ah, I changed your outfit. The clothes you were wearing before… weren't very attractive…on a girl."

"Answer my question," Sayuri said in a slightly forceful tone.

Argentine blinked. It was silent for a while, then standing up abruptly, Argentine grabbed Sayuri's wrist and dragged her out pf bed. Sayuri struggled against him, but failed to make him let go. Argentine dragged her over to the doorway and stopped at the ledge of a long staircase.

Sayuri looked down and panicked. "Where are you taking me?"

Argentine just grabbed her around her waist and jumped off the ledge. Sayuri screamed, but they did not fall. Instead, they slowly floated down the middle of the staircase.

--Flashback--

**Sayuri walked into the house after her brother. They had just come back from visiting Daisuke and his family. Satoshi walked into the kitchen, putting his phone, wallet and keys onto the kitchen table. He then slipped out of his coat and placed it over his things. **

**Sayuri closed the door locked it then took off her jacket and put it on one of the hooks beside the door. She then quietly walked upstairs and into her bedroom.**

**Sayuri sighed and looked around her room. It was a simple bedroom with cream walls and beige carpet. On the opposite side of the room there were two glass doors with wooden panes leading onto a balcony. On the left side of the room there was a single bed against the wall, a wardrobe at the foot of the bed. The right wall had a set of drawers that had photos on top and a dresser with a mirror (and a seat) with more photos on top.**

**Sayuri switched the light on walked over the balcony doors. She opened them and walked onto the balcony. Sayuri shuddered as the cold November air hit her exposed skin. **

**(**Dai-chan's birthday is coming up. He should tell Emiko-san and Daiki-san about him and Satoshi soon. Pretending to be his girlfriend all the time is getting tiring.**) thought Sayuri.**

**Sayuri jumped slightly when thunder made the street lamp below flicker. It started to rain lightly. But it soon became harder. Lightning flashed in the distance.**

**(**I should go inside…**) Sayuri's thoughts trailed off as she slowly turned around.**

**What Sayuri saw though when she turned was something she did not expect. A man stood in the shadows, waiting for her. He stepped out of the shadows and covered Sayuri's mouth with something before she could say anything.**

**The stranger turned around as Sayuri fell to the ground, feeling faint. Sayuri started to black out, but before she blacked out completely she saw the man pull out a note and stuck it on one of the balcony doors saying,**

'_Dear Dark,_

_I've taken your_

_Sacred Maiden._

_Best Wishes,_

_Argentine'_

**The man closed the doors then turned around and picked Sayuri up effortlessly. Sayuri couldn't stay conscious any longer so she blacked out, slipping into the darkness.**

--End Flashback--

Argentine landed lightly on the floor. He let go of Sayuri's waist then walked down a set of stairs and into another room. Sayuri followed Argentine cautiously down the stairs and into the other room. She gasped when she saw the girl floating in mid-air, her hair splayed out behind her.

"Her name is Qualia," Argentine stated without turning around.

Sayuri walked forwards until she was beside Argentine. Se gazed up at Qualia uncertainly.

Argentine turned to Sayuri and looked at her expectantly.

"My creator made Qualia to be like my 'shadow'. But she was a failed creation, so he destroyed her. I recreated her, but she is not complete. She does not have a heart. I cannot give her one because I, myself, do not have one. I plan on becoming Kokuyoku, because that which I 'lack', Kokuyoku holds in his possession. I want to be Kokuyoku. You will help me do so."

Sayuri stared at Argentine with shock written across her face. She glanced up at Qualia then looked back at Argentine. She shook her head and turned away.

Argentine frowned and made her face him. "What's wrong? Can you do it? Can you help me become Kokuyoku?" Argentine looked at expectantly.

Sayuri just once again shook her head, "I can't. I won't. I'm not going to become like my ancestors."

Argentine's face dropped. "But why not? Why won't you do it?"

"I will not conform to my ancestors' ways."

Argentine knelt before Sayuri and took one of her hands in his. He kissed and looked straight into her eyes.

"I know who you are," Argentine began. "You are Kokuyoku's Sacred Maiden. You are what they call a 'heart'. I have watched you. Everybody is happy when they are around you. You make them feel 'emotions'. You are the only one, I believe, that can do this. So please…"

Sayuri gazed at Argentine, confused. She got her other hand and pulled Argentine up into a standing position. After a few moments of silence, Sayuri said, "You don't know what a heart is, do you?"

Argentine looked away and shook his head.

"You are wrong," started Sayuri. "I am not a 'heart'. I am not Dark's sacred maiden. And I cannot help you because Kokuyoku got sealed a few months ago, in the summer holidays."

Argentine stumbled, shocked, tears began running down his face. He brought his hand up to mouth.

"Are you telling me that, Kokuyoku is finally sealed?" Argentine choked.

Sayuri nodded sadly, feeling her heart rip two at the sight of Argentine crying. She brought her hands up to Argentine's face and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry that I cannot help you," said Sayuri. "I do not know much about the Hikari artworks, not like my brother."

Argentine's tear filled eyes, looked up into Sayuri's sad ones.

"I cannot let you go," he muttered. "I will not let you go."

Sayuri sighed.

--D N Angel--

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi paced up and down the Niwas' living room. He was angry. No, he was more than angry. He was livid. Daisuke looked at his boyfriend, worridly. He had never seen him this angry before.

"Uh… Satoshi-kun, we'll find Sayuri-san soon. I mean, at least we know who kidnapped her," Daisuke said, trying to calm down Satoshi.

Sayuri had been kidnapped for three days. And so far, all the Niwas' and Satoshi had found out was who kidnapped her and the general area in which she was located.

Emiko-chan looked between her son and Satoshi and sighed. They had come home from the school trip saying that Krad and Dark had been sealed and they were now best friends. Daisuke then had said that he and Riku had broken up and he was now going out with Sayuri.

"Don't worry, Hikari-kun, we'll get your sister back soon enough. Kosuke-san is reading up about Argentine now. It's just a shame that Dark isn't here. He probably would've helped," Emiko-chan said.

Satoshi growled. "Not probably! He would've! Both and Krad would've hunted down Argentine and got Sayuri back before you'd even realized they'd gone!"

"It's true, Okaa-san. They really did seem to care about her," Daisuke stated.

Suddenly, Kosuke rushed into the room, out of breath. He walked over to where everyone was and sat down on the couch.

"I know where Argentine took Sayuri-san," said Kosuke.

Satoshi stopped pacing, frozen to where he stood, Daisuke looked at his father, shocked. Emiko-chan looked slightly surprised.

Daiki turned to his son-in-law and asked, "Where is she?"

Kosuke cleared his throat and replied, "On the outskirts of town, there are three towers. They were left unfinished. That's where she is. Argentine's been hiding out there for a while now. He's in the middle tower. And that's where I believe Sayuri-san to be."

Everyone was silent. Satoshi stood, staring at Kosuke, his eyebrows raised. Emiko-chan was grinning. She launched herself at Kosuke saying, "Oh Kosuke-san! You're so smart! Did you figure this out all by yourself?"

Kosuke choked. He managed to say, "No, Satoshi-kun helped me by saying that the towers were once owned by the Hikari family. Now, Emiko-san! Can you please get off me? You're choking me…"

Emiko-chan let go of Kosuke, blushing slightly.

"So… now that we know where Sayuri-san is, can we go get her?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes," said Satoshi. "Now that we know where she is, we can get her. I know the basic layout of those towers and how to get in, so finding her shouldn't be that hard."

Satoshi turned around and was about to walk out the door when he got called back by Kosuke.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked, standing up.

Satoshi turned to face Kosuke and answered, "Yes, I am sure."

"Wait! Satoshi-kun!" called Daisuke. "I'm coming with you!"

Daisuke stood up and ran over to Satoshi. Once he was by Satoshi's side, together they walked out of the lounge room and down the hall. Once at the door, they put on their shoes and coats and walked out the door.

"How are we going to get there?" asked Daisuke.

Satoshi continued to walk down the drive and out the gates. When he was at the road, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Yes," spoke Satoshi, "we're here. Come pick us up. We know where Sayuri is."

Daisuke heard a few muffled words on the other line before Satoshi hung up and replied to his question.

"We are going by car. It'll save time."

Daisuke nodded.

They both fell into silence, listening to each others breathing.

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri sat on the bed, listening to Argentine play the piano. She sighed, her mind wandering. It was peaceful. But Sayuri knew that the peace would be disturbed when her brother found her. He would make sure Argentine would pay for taking her.

(**I wonder how long it's been since I first disappeared…**) wondered Sayuri. (**A few days maybe, a week at the most.**)

Sayuri looked at her arms, examining the scars that were there. She ran a finger along one of the new ones. She heard the piano stop. Looking up, Sayuri saw Argentine walking over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her.

Argentine pulled her hands into his. He brought them to his mouth and kissed them. Sayuri smiled.

"You shouldn't reflect on the past," said Argentine.

Sayuri nodded.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yo! Welcome to the end of Chapter 1 of Fuyuyasumi!! I hope all enjoyed it!!

Frizzle: Yes!! After a break from writing Fuyuyasumi, you finally got to typing up Chapter 1!! How exciting!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes indeedy!! And just for clarification, yes, I did use some quotes from the Argentine saga (from the translated one that's on Manga Fox), if anyone was wondering. Now, if you want to review, go ahead!! I don't mind if you or if you don't!!

Frizzle: Yes!! Chapter 2 will be on your screens as soon as Slytherin gets round to typing it (which hopefully will be soon) so look out for it!!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes!! Now, I guess all there is left to do is say good-bye for now!!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!!

-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Did you enjoy chapter 1 of Fuyuyasumi? I hope you did because chapter 2 is here and ready for you to read! Frizzle! Disclaimer! Now!

Frizzle: Aye Aye Cap'n! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Fuyuyasumi! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

--Flashback--

**Satoshi walked into the kitchen and stopped at the kitchen table. He took out his keys, phone and wallet and put them down. He then slipped out of his coat and laid it on top of his stuff. Walking over, he jumped up onto the bench and sat down.**

**All was quiet. There wasn't a sound in the house. It was like that for a few minutes before Satoshi heard the low rumbling of thunder outside. He wondered vaguely where Sayuri was.**

**Satoshi sighed and hopped off the bench. He walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, heading for his room.**

**Once he was outside his room, Satoshi opened up the door and walked inside. He sat down on his bed only to realize then that he didn't see Sayuri in her room.  
**

**Frowning, Satoshi stood up and walked to Sayuri's room. He stepped inside the room carefully. Satoshi looked around the room. Sayuri wasn't there. Satoshi walked over to the balcony door and paled when he saw the note stuck to doors. He took the note off the door and read it slowly. It said:**

'_Dear Dark,_

_I've taken your_

_Sacred Maiden._

_Best Wishes,_

_Argentine'_

**Satoshi crushed the note in his hand. He turned around and walked down to the kitchen where his stuff was. He pi****cked up his phone and dialled a number then held his phone to his ear. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up and answered with, "Moshi Moshi, Niwa residence! Daisuke speaking!"**

"**Daisuke-kun, it's an emergency. Can I come over?" asked Satoshi.**

"**Sure!" replied Daisuke. "What's the emergency?"**

"**I'll tell you when I get there."**

**Satoshi hung up, then put his phone, wallet and keys back in his pocket and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him.**

--End Flashback--

Satoshi sighed as he watched the scenery flash past outside the window. He missed Sayuri. Every time they were apart, he missed her. He worried constantly about her. Afraid that she might get hurt because she seemed so vulnerable.

"You really miss her, don't you?" asked Daisuke, breaking the silence.

Satoshi turned to Daisuke, staring at him, slightly surprised. "Yes."

"I love you Sato-kun. You're so kind." Daisuke leaned over and kissed Satoshi lightly on the lips.

"Dai-chan," Satoshi mumbled when they pulled apart.

--D N Angel--

… With Sayuri…

"Sayuri-chan," Argentine said. He looked straight into Sayuri's eyes, making her nervous. Argentine leaned in, towards Sayuri. She shifted back a little on the bed. He smiled and picked up Sayuri's right arm. He lightly ran his hand over all of the scars on that arm. Argentine occasionally kissed one of the scars, making Sayuri blush.

Once Argentine got to the scar on Sayuri's shoulder, he stopped. The scar was about 10 centimetres long and was identical on her back. It was near the top of her right shoulder. He ran a finger down both scars curiously.

"You have a lot of scars, Sayuri-chan," Argentine said. Sayuri nodded. "How did you get them?"

Sayuri cast her eyes down wards, looking at her lap. She was quiet for a minute before answering with, "A girl at my orphanage did nearly all of them." Sayuri gestured to her arms and legs. "Her name is Chiyo. She used to bully me. Hitting me, cutting me, burning me."

Argentine frowned, thinking. "Did it hurt?"

Sayuri nodded. "Of course it hurt. But the ones that hurt the most were the ones on my shoulders, the two on my back and the one on stomach."

Argentine growled, startling Sayuri. "You said that this Chiyo person did nearly all of this. Who did the rest?"

Sayuri eyes Argentine carefully before answering with, "Some of the on my arms are from Kei, my 'father'. The scar on my right shoulder was somewhat of an accident. The one on my left shoulder was done by Satoshi, my brother."

"Your father and your brother! You're being abused!" exclaimed Argentine.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but got cut off by Sayuri, "Not Satoshi! Kei, yes. But never Satoshi! He only did that to help me! Satoshi would never hurt me on purpose."

Argentine was shocked. His face saddened. He leaned in and kissed Sayuri's shoulder. He looked into her eyes and said, "Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Sayuri looked back into Argentine's eyes and replied with, "It's fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Argentine smiled gently. He started kissing down Sayuri's left arm, stopping every now and then when he came to a particularly bad looking one. When he finally reached Sayuri's fingertips, he stopped and looked up at her. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Tell me about your brother. How old is he? How long have you known each other? Does he have a girlfriend?"

Sayuri smiled at Argentine's questions. She considered something for a moment before answering them.

"Satoshi is fifteen. We're twins. We've known each other for about two years now. And no, he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Argentine asked carefully, looking up at Sayuri through his eyelashes.

Sayuri examined Argentine and blushed slightly. Argentine was handsome when he wanted to be. She was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Not exactly, no."

Argentine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anymore. Sayuri felt guilty. How could she tell Argentine the truth?

--D N Angel--

…With Takeshi…

Takeshi walked into the classroom and looked around. No Daisuke. Satoshi and Sayuri weren't there either. Takeshi walked over to where Riku and Risa were. They looked up and greeted him cheerfully.

"Yo!" replied Takeshi. "Where's Daisuke?"

Riku kissed Takeshi on the cheek then answered him with, "Not here. His mother called up before and said he was sick."

Takeshi nodded. "I can call by his house this afternoon after school."

The twins nodded.

Just then, the teacher walked in and told everyone to sit down. She sat down at her desk and took out the roll. She then got out a pen and started calling out names. About half-way down the list, she got down to Satoshi and called out, "Hiwatari Satoshi!"

No reply. The teacher looked around the room. No Satoshi. She marked him absent.

"Hiwatari Sayuri!"

No reply. The teacher looked around the room again. Sayuri was missing. Risa put her hand up. The teacher nodded, indicating that she can speak.

"Uh, sensei, Hiwatari-chan has been reported missing by the police. Um, Takeshi-kun told me yesterday," Risa said, blushing.

The teacher looked mildly surprised to hear this piece news. She looked over to Sayuri's seat again and her face grew sad. She shook her head and resumed calling the names out.

--D N Angel--

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke looked out over the river and at the three towers in the middle. He frowned and glanced at Satoshi. The blunette's brow was furrowed and he was glaring at the three towers.

"Uh…" started Daisuke. But Satoshi quickly held up a hand for silence. After a few minutes of this silence, Satoshi muttered quietly, "She's in the middle tower. I can feel her. I can also feel Argentine's energy. And…something else… another energy… more magic…"

Satoshi trailed off, leaving Daisuke confused. Satoshi stepped forward a couple of steps, almost off the edge. He muttered something under his breath, and then looked down at the river.

Daisuke stepped towards Satoshi and took his hand. "How're we gonna get there?"

Satoshi stared at Daisuke and answered, "There's a couple of ways, we could get there. We could swim, but that's unadvisable considering how strong the river is flowing. There's also a series of tunnels underneath the towers that lead straight to where we want to go, but there's another option. A very dangerous option. A last resort."

Daisuke squeezed his boyfriend's hand and asked, "What's the last resort?"

"We fly."

--D N Angel--

…With Sayuri…

"Ne, Sayuri-chan?" Argentine inquired. Sayuri looked up at Argentine questioningly. "Do you know how to play the piano?"

Argentine walked around Sayuri and sat next to her on the balcony. Sayuri frowned lightly and leant back against the railing. She pursed her lips and said, "Yes, but why do you ask?"

Argentine stood up and held out his hand, offering to help Sayuri up. Sayuri obliged and followed Argentine inside. They both sat down at the piano. It was quiet for a moment before Argentine said, "Play something for me."

Sayuri blushed and replied with, "But why should I play something? I'm not that good. You should play something."

"My creator said that what I play isn't music. I would love to hear your music. It would be nothing but an honour to hear."

Sayuri sighed and rested her fingers on the keys. Argentine smiled in triumph and put his arms around her waist.

"But what should I play?" Sayuri asked quietly.

Argentine put his lips right up to Sayuri's ear then breathed, "You'll think of something."

--D N Angel--

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke and Satoshi walked along the long underground tunnels in silence. Daisuke looked up every few seconds, feeling like the ceiling was going to cave in.

"Um… Sato-kun," Daisuke started, "Are you sure going this way is safe?"

Satoshi walked on for a few seconds before answering, "Out of the three, it's the safest."

"Safest, as in…"

"We won't be seen and it's less likely we'll get hurt," he explained.

Daisuke glanced up at the ceiling, still feeling unsafe. Satoshi looked over at Daisuke and sighed.

There was silence. The pair kept walking along. Daisuke grew more and more anxious as they continued down their path. He got more fidgety making Satoshi look at him and roll his eyes.

(**He's being over the top…**) thought Satoshi. (**It's not like the roof's gonna cave in.**)

As Satoshi thought that though, a low rumbling filled the silence of the tunnel. They both froze. The rumbling was shaking the walls and making loose stones fly everywhere.

"Aaah!" shouted Daisuke.

A large stone shook out of the ceiling and was about to land on Satoshi when Daisuke looked up, saw it then pushed them both into the river that was flowing fast next to the two. Daisuke heard a muffled 'ka-thunk' and knew that Satoshi had hit his head.

The river flowed fast, sweeping along hurriedly. Daisuke struggled to keep both himself and Satoshi above the water. He choked as water entered his mouth. The current forced them under, faster and faster…

As Daisuke blacked out, he called out with his mind, (_Help…! Please…! Someone… Anyone… Help… Help… Dark…)_

--D N Angel--

…Back in Azumano…

Something stirred within the air. A breeze fluttered through the Azumano Museum and down to the basement. The ragged sheet covering Kokuyoku flew as if in a high breeze. A noise, like a waling or a moaning, came from the ancient artwork.

Light then suddenly surrounded everything. Blinding white, the wailing grew louder, the chains around Kokuyoku slowly started to disappear.

Kokuyoku was starting to reawaken.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Well! You've finally finished reading Chapter 2 of Fuyuyasumi! I hope your proud of yourselves!

Frizzle: Yes indeedy! Now, for the usual stuff, you don't have to review, but you do have to visit Slytherin's profile and vote on her poll!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, and just to let you know, hopefully I will be updating more regularly and not once every three or four months like I have been!

Frizzle: Yes! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	3. Chapter 3

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! It's chapter 3! How exciting! Isn't it just, Frizzle?

Frizzle: Yes, yes it is, Slytherin!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! Now, can you please do the disclaimer?

Frizzle: Yes Ma'am! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Emiko-chan paced continuously around the living room. Kosuke stared at his wife, bored by the proceedings. Daiki sighed at the two. The door bell rung. Kosuke snapped out of his trance and looked over in the general direction of the door. Emiko-chan hurried out of the living room and towards the door.

A few seconds later, a scream could be heard. Kosuke jolted up out of his position on the couch. Daiki stared intently at the entrance to the hall. They both heard the running of footsteps and once again, Emiko-chan came rushing in the living room.

"It's them! They're here!" shouted Emiko-chan.

Kosuke and Daiki looked at each other, confused. Daisuke and Satoshi had only left to get Sayuri back a few hours previous. They couldn't be back already.

"Emiko-san," started Kosuke, "What do you mean by 'them'? Surely, it can't be Daisuke, Satoshi-kun and Sayuri-san?"

Emiko-chan shook her head. "No, no. It's not them, it's-"

"Us."

-D N Angel-

..With Sayuri…

Sayuri clutched at her stomach. The burning pain continued to spread through her abdomen. She groaned out with pain. Argentine looked up from the piece he was playing and over to the bed where Sayuri was. She groaned again.

"Is there anything wrong, Sayuri-chan?" Argentine called out.

"It's… burning…" said Sayuri.

Argentine jumped up and rushed over to Sayuri. He sat down on the bed, next to her. He then carefully brought his arm up to Sayuri's shoulder and asked quietly, "Where does it burn, Sayuri-chan?"

"Everywhere… It's burning… make it… stop," Sayuri struggled to say, the pain intensifying.

Argentine wrapped his arms around Sayuri and laid her forehead against his chest.

-D N Angel-

…Flying over Azumano…

"Four months," the voice called out. "We've been gone four months and already Sayuri-sama's managed to get herself kidnapped. And now Daisuke's gone to save her with Satoshi."

"I know. We obviously we can't leave them by themselves for too long, can we?" replied the other voice.

"It's good to be back though.

"Yup."

Dark looked over to Krad and smiled. Krad smiled back.

Krad and Dark were currently flying over Azumano, on the way to rescue Sayuri and help Satoshi and Daisuke. They looked no different from four months ago when they were sealed.

"When we get there," started Dark, "we should split up. One of us gets Sayuri-sama and the other see where Satoshi and Daisuke are."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll go get Sayuri-sama. You can get Satoshi-sama and Daisuke," said Krad.

Dark nodded and turned to fly eastward, with Krad following.

-D N Angel-

Krad and Dark looked out towards the towers. Dark unconsciously grabbed Krad's hand. Krad squeezed Dark's hand in reply. Just a bit more and then they would see Sayuri, Daisuke and Satoshi again.

"Kosuke-kun said that Sayuri-sama will most likely be in the middle tower," said Dark.

Krad nodded then replied, "Okay, and Satoshi-sama would've most likely gone through the underground tunnels with Daisuke.

Dark nodded. "See you soon, I guess."

"Yup. See you soon."

Dark looked over at Krad and smiled briefly before letting go of Krad's hand and taking flight. Krad watched as Dark flew off. It was a while before he decided that he better set off too. So Krad stretched his wings and jumped up into the air, heading towards the middle tower.

-D N Angel-

… With Sayuri…

Sayuri looked up fro her position on the bed. She felt something, a familiar presence. She frowned, pulling away from Argentine. She slipped off the bed quietly ad headed over to the balcony.

"Sayuri-chan," asked Argentine, confused, "what's wrong?"

Sayuri leant against the doorway of the balcony and replied with, "I feel something. A presence. A familiar one."

Argentine got up too. He walked over to where Sayuri was standing. Argentine frowned. He felt it too. The presence.

"But what is it…?" muttered Argentine trailing off.

Sayuri and Argentine stood together like that for a moment before Sayuri stiffened. Argentine looked at her questioningly. He looked towards what Sayuri was staring at. Something was moving closer in the distance. That something, Argentine could see, was flying. It was using white wings. White wings. Argentine stiffened too.

Sayuri turned round to Argentine. He had a kind of glee in his eyes. She grabbed Argentine's shoulder and shook him. Argentine shook his head and looked down at her.

"Argentine," said Sayuri, "you have to get out of here. If you don't, you'll get hurt. You'll get seriously injured."

Argentine stared down at Sayuri. "No."

"Please…" Sayuri muttered, tears in her eyes.

A shout suddenly filled their ears and rushing of wings as they flew, preparing to land. Sayuri turned around just in time to see Krad flying straight at her and Argentine. She screamed and ducked.

She heard a crashing behind her and a yell of words.

"How… dare you!" shouted Krad. "How dare you kidnap Sayuri-sama! You shall pay!"

Sayuri stood up and turned around. Krad had tackled Argentine to the ground and they were both thrashing around. Krad was trying to punch, kick or break anything he could touch on Argentine. Argentine was trying to escape.

Sayuri ran forward and began trying to pull Krad off of Argentine.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Stop it! Stop fighting! I don't want you two to get hurt!"

Krad brushed Sayuri off and grunted out, "Sayuri-sama, I do not want you to get hurt, so please do not try to defend," at this point Krad landed a punch on Argentine and broke his nose, "this thing."

"Krad," choked Sayuri.

Krad slapped Argentine and stood up and pulled Argentine up with him by his collar and spat in his face. Argentine struggled against Krad's hold. Krad then chucked Argentine across the room, making him crash into the wall. Krad ran over to the other side of the room and faced Argentine shouting, "Why don't we settle this! Here and now!"

Argentine grinned manically. He nodded, agreeing to the idea.

Krad growled and gathered a ball of light in his hand and threw it at Argentine.

Argentine yelped and jumped out of the way. Krad growled and tried to hit him again. He missed.

-D N Angel-

…With Dark…

Dark flew along the underground tunnels, looking for any sign of Satoshi or Daisuke. No luck, they seemed to have disappeared into thin air.

(_Where did they go?_) wondered to Phantom Thief. He examined the tunnels and eyed the raging river beside the path. (_Maybe they… Oh crap!_)

Dark had spotted a pile of rocks ahead. He sped up and twisted in the air, now flying over the river. His eyes sped over the river, looking for Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Crap, crap, crap! If they fell in, then, I'm gonna have to fish them out!" said Dark, panicking.

He flew until he saw a waterfall. He flew onwards and then down the waterfall. Dark stopped at the bottom and looked across to the shore on the opposite bank of the lake. He saw something. Something that looked like two bodies entangled together.

Dark's stomach dropped. Dread filled him. He suddenly started flying towards the bodies, desperately hoping that Satoshi and Daisuke were still alive.

-D N Angel-

…With Krad…

Krad growled and threw another ball of light at Argentine. He dodged it once again.

"Coward!" yelled the blonde angel. "You coward! Why don't you fight me! I thought we agreed to settle this! One on one! So fight me! I hate cowards."

Krad got a feather out. It glowed yellow. He grinned sadistically when he saw a bead of sweat run down the side of Argentine's face, mixing with blood. Krad threw it. Argentine dived behind the bed. The feather landed inches beside where Argentine was.

It blew up. The vase that was near it exploded, sending pieces of it flying in every direction. Sayuri screamed and covered her head with her arms. Some of the pieces cut into her arms.

Argentine slowly stood up. He carefully eyed the destruction. Nothing that bad. He turned to Sayuri, meaning to ask if she was okay. He paled at what he saw. Sayuri had little cuts on her arms from the vase that Krad blew up. Incomprehensible rage filled Argentine.

Krad saw the cuts on Sayuri's arms. He felt guilty but he had another problem on his hands right now. He looked up at Argentine. Argentine looked angry.

"You…" said Argentine in a low voice. "How dare you hurt Sayuri-chan… You can insult me, you can blow up anything in this room, but you cannot and will not hurt Sayuri-chan."

Krad saw Argentine draw back his right hand. An electric dagger appeared. He aimed the dagger at Krad. A few seconds passed, in which you could hear the crackle of the electricity. Krad looked at Sayuri. Her eyes were darting between himself and Argentine. Krad looked back to Argentine, but when Krad had looked away, Argentine had taken advantage of the moment and had thrown the dagger.

It was coming closer. Krad turned his head, meaning to dodge the electric dagger.

Shuck!

Krad froze. The smell of burnt hair filled his nostrils.

"Oh Krad…" mumbled Sayuri.

Krad turned around to inspect to damage. He felt his hair come out of its ponytail. The electric dagger was stuck in the wall, inches away from his face. Krad looked down at the ground. Tears filled his eyes.

There, on the floor, was a pile of golden hair. Krad brought his hand up to feel the ends of his hair. It was short. Shorter than it had ever been.

"It's… gone…" choked Krad. Tears started running down his face.

Sayuri walked over to Krad. When she got there, she wrapped her arms around Krad's waist.

"I'm so sorry Krad," she whispered.

"My hair," Krad said.

-D N Angel-

…With Dark…

Dark bent over Daisuke's body. He wasn't moving.

"C'mon Daisuke, don't die!" muttered Dark. He examined Daisuke more closely. "I think I'll have to perform CPR."

Dark's heart started to pound in his chest. He leant down until his lips were almost touching Daisuke's… closer and closer until…

"Right, I wake up to find Daisuke-kun unconscious and you, Dark, trying to kiss him," said a voice behind Dark.

Dark froze. He slowly straightened up and turned around. Satoshi was lying on the ground, propped up on his elbows, looking straight at Dark without his glasses on.

"When did you wake up?" murmured Dark, darkly.

Satoshi smirked. He stood up and faced Dark. Dark glared at Satoshi then stood up as well. He picked up Daisuke and slung him over his shoulder.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought Daisuke-kun and I sealed you and Krad up a few months ago," wondered Satoshi.

Dark shrugged. "I dunno, all I can remember is something, or someone calling us. No clue after that."

Satoshi frowned. He started walking along the edge of the bank, and then heard Dark's footsteps following him. After a few moments of silence Satoshi opened his mouth and said, "So you heard about Sayuri and immediately came here. But where's Krad?"

"He's gone to save Sayuri-sama. So you don't need to worry about her. Krad's probably ripping Argentine apart as we speak."

-D N Angel-

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri looked between the two artworks. Everything was silent. Argentine was slightly whimpering in fear, his moment of bravery gone, as he looked upon Krad's rage filled face.

"I hate you…" spat Krad. "You dare think you can cut my hair, my precious hair, and get away with it. You shall DIE!"

Krad rushed forward and grasped Argentine's throat. Argentine gasped as he struggled for air.

"Krad!" screamed Sayuri. She sprinted over to Argentine and Krad and tried to pry Krad's off of Argentine's throat. "Krad! Stop it! You don't need to kill Argentine over your hair! It'll just grow back! Please, I don't know why, but I don't want Argentine die!"

"No! He kidnapped you, threatened you! And then he cut off my hair! I can't forgive him!"

Sayuri's eyes filled with tears as she watched Argentine struggle for air. Even though she had met him, hours ago, she felt that Argentine was just misunderstood, and that watching him die…

Krad looked down at Argentine, glaring, then let go of Argentine's throat.

Argentine gasped for breathe, and massaged his throat. Why did Krad let go of him? Was it because of Sayuri?

"I think," said Sayuri, "we should go now."

Argentine stared at Sayuri with sad eyes. He didn't want her to go. Not when he was so close to becoming Kokuyoku…

"Please," he said, "won't you stay and help me? Won't you help me, Qualia?"

"I'm sorry but I can't help. But, you can come with-"

Krad stood between Argentine and Sayuri and said, "No. No more. Let's go, Sayuri-sama."

Argentine watched Krad pull Sayuri away. He could let her go. Not without-

"Sayuri-chan, matte!"

Argentine ran forward and before Krad could stop him, he lightly pressed his lips against Sayuri's. Sayuri froze. Krad growled audibly then ripped Argentine off of Sayuri.

"You," spat the blonde angel, "mean very little to me. So if you're not careful, I will crush you. With or without Sayuri-sama's permission."

Argentine spat into Krad's face. "It's funny, because I don't' really care about you either."

Krad wiped his face and glared daggers at Argentine. He grabbed Sayuri's waist, turned around, muttered "C'mon, let's go," and took flight. Sayuri looked back at Argentine and sighed.

(**What is it, Sayuri-sama?**) Krad asked.

(**Nothing, it's just, he'll be okay, ne? Argentine, I mean…**) Sayuri thought quietly.

"He'll be fine. Believe me. He' survived this long on his own," said Krad.

"I hope you're sure…"

-D N Angel-

…With Satoshi…

Walking over to the car, Satoshi heard Dark's complaints behind him. Smirking, Satoshi leant down and whispered something to the driver. When he was finished, Satoshi opened the back door and allowed Dark to slide in first with the still unconscious Daisuke. Hopping in after Dark, Satoshi asked while closing the door, "How Daisuke-kun?"

Dark glanced down at Daisuke and replied with, "Okay. It seems that he only hit his head. We just have to wait for him to wake up."

Satoshi indicated to the driver that he could leave. But before the driver had completely pulled away, Satoshi looked up to the sky and gasped when he saw Krad clutching Sayuri. They were flying towards Azumano.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" whispered Dark.

"Whatever happened to you liking Sayuri?" asked Satoshi, as he watched the towers growing smaller.

Dark faced Satoshi and smiled brightly. "Well, being sealed for a few months has made me realize that I only love Sayuri-sama as a sister. And it has also made me realize that Krad is very special to me. After all, we're like two sides of the same coin."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and muttered, "How poetic."

Dark stuck his tongue out at that comment, making Satoshi snicker.

-D N Angel-

Satoshi opened the car door and slid out. He waited until Dark had hopped out as well then closed the door. He turned and looked at the Niwa mansion carefully. There was no sign that Krad had arrived with Sayuri yet.

"Let's go," said Dark, walked ahead of Satoshi.

Satoshi blinked and followed Dark up the path. Once Dark got to the door, he opened it and slipped inside. Satoshi walked in behind Dark and closed the door behind him.

"C'mon, if we're quiet, we can slip past Emiko-san and then help Daisuke," whispered Dark.

Satoshi nodded and tiptoed with Dark to the door to the Living Room. Dark listened at the door and heard squealing. He cursed softly and backed away.

"Crap, I don't know h-" Dark was cut off when the door was thrown open by Emiko-chan who landed on top of Dark.

Satoshi stared at the two then glanced into the Living Room. Argentine was standing next to Kosuke, looking confused. Satoshi looked back at the pile of bodies that was Dark, Daisuke and Emiko-chan. He shrugged and walked into the Living Room.

"Uh," started Argentine, "You are Sayuri-chan's brother?"

Satoshi stopped and looked at Argentine. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, that's me."

"Is Sayuri-chan alright? That," Argentine pulled a face, "_thing _took her."

Satoshi looked confused. "Thing? Do you mean, Krad?" Argentine nodded. "I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to either of them yet."

Argentine looked disappointed and muttered, "Oh…"

Satoshi coughed then walked away. He stopped in front of Kosuke and nodded in acknowledgement. Kosuke nodded back before Satoshi turned and walked over to the couch.

"What the hell is he doing here?" an angry voice yelled.

Satoshi, alarmed, turned around and saw Krad glaring at Argentine. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but immediately spotted it. Shock spread throughout Satoshi's body. Krad unconsciously ran a hand through his hair and frowned. The previously floor length hair was now hanging just above his shoulders.

Satoshi closed his mouth. He walked over to Krad and muttered to him, "You're going to need to get your hair cut."

Krad's eyes filled with tears. He looked to Argentine and glared. Argentine glared back. Satoshi looked between the two and sighed.

Sayuri looked around Krad and smiled. "Hi Satoshi."

Satoshi frowned. Sayuri side-stepped around Krad and hugged her brother. Sayuri pulled away and dragged Satoshi over to the couch and sat down.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me. But I didn't really need to be rescued. Argentine's not really that bad, he just wanted help with something," explained Sayuri.

Satoshi nodded then looked back over to Krad. He was still glaring at Argentine. Turning back to Sayuri, he asked, "If Argentine really isn't that bad, then why is Krad glaring at him?" Sayuri glanced at the two, and then held something out. It was Krad's cross. Satoshi picked it up, examined it, and then gave it back to Sayuri. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Sayuri took the cross back, hesitated, then answered, "No but… Argentine was the one who cut Krad's hair. He threw a dagger made out of electricity at Krad, you see. Krad turned a fraction too late to dodge the dagger and it cut his hair."

Satoshi's eyes widened. So that was why Krad hated Argentine so much. It wasn't because Argentine was the one who kidnapped Sayuri; it was because Argentine cut Krad's hair. Satoshi looked back over to Krad. Dark was standing behind him. Lowering his voice, Satoshi said, "Krad must really hate, Argentine."

Sayuri smiled and nodded. Satoshi smiled back. Everything was finally back to normal.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Da dadada daaaaaaa~~~~! You have finished reading Chapter Three of Fuyuyasumi! To leave a review, click on the button below, but please note that it is NOT necessary!

Frizzle: Yes, and do not forget to vote on Slytherin's poll! Anything else, Slytherin?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Not really, but I would like to say once again, that I will hopefully be updating more regularly, like every one or two months!

Frizzle: Okay! Good bye for now!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: See you next time!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	4. Chapter 4

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Welcome back to Fuyuyasumi! Sorry that the last chappy was a bit long, but don't worry! I'll try and not make them as long! Now, Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes…? Do you want me to do the disclaimer?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes please!

Frizzle: Okay! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Daisuke groaned and opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was him and Satoshi walking the underground tunnels, then the roof caving in on them.

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open, as he observed the scene around him. Emiko-chan and Dark were leaning over him. Satoshi and Sayuri were standing in a corner, next to Krad. Kosuke and Daiki were in the doorway.

Daisuke, still in daze, sat up, winced when his head throbbed painfully and asked, "What happened? And how did Dark and Krad get here?"

Dark stepped back, sighed in relief and muttered something like, 'He's alright'.

Emiko-chan sat down on her son's bed. She felt his forehead and started to explain, "Well, according to Dark and Hikari-kun, you fell into the river and hit your head. You also seemed to have swallowed a lot of water. We're just lucky that you're still alive."

Daisuke then cursed softly as his head throbbed again. He looked back over to Dark and Krad. They were holding hands. Confusion spread throughout Daisuke. They didn't look any different, but….

"Krad, what happened to your hair?" asked Daisuke.

Everyone turned to look at Krad. He was a light red. Looking away, Krad muttered, "Stupid Argentine and his stupid over-protectiveness of Sayuri-sama."

Satoshi walked forwards and briefly hugged Daisuke. When he pulled away, he saw that Daisuke was stunned.

Smiling, Satoshi said, "I'm sorry for making you go with me underground in those tunnels. Can you forgive me?"

"Dai-chan," Emiko-chan said, throwing Satoshi a sharp look, "don't forgive him. Hikari-kun is trying to hurt you on purpose."

Daisuke rolled his eyes and responded to Satoshi, "It's fine, Satoshi-kun. You were right; it was the safest out of the three. It's just something's unnerve me."

Daisuke turned and looked over towards Krad and Dark. "So, how exactly are you two here, and why do you have your own bodies?" asked Daisuke, his face still a light red.

"I dunno," shrugged Dark. "Me and Krad just appeared. Obviously someone or something called us."

Daisuke nodded, wondering vaguely what day it was. He asked and Emiko-chan replied, "It's your birthday, Dai-chan."

Daisuke's face immediately brightened. "Really?"

Nodding, Emiko-chan stood up, left the room, and came back with a wrapped present. She put it on Daisuke's lap and said, "Happy birthday, sweetie!"

Daisuke tore open the paper and smiled when he saw the new art book. Daisuke hugged his mother and said, "Arigato, Kaa-san."

Emiko-chan smiled and kissed Daisuke forehead.

-D N Angel-

Daisuke walked into the classroom and greeted his fellow classmates cheerfully. They greeted him back. Daisuke walked over to Takeshi and said good morning.

"Yo, Daisuke!" Takeshi said back. "Where've you been? I went over to your place yesterday and your Kaa-chan said that I wasn't allowed to see you."

"Yeah, sorry about that Saehara. Kaa-san is a little strict when it comes to visitors."

Takeshi frowned, nodded and looked around the room.

"Where's your girlfriend and her brother? Aren't they usually here early?" asked Takeshi.

"Yeah, Sayuri-san called me up earlier and said that they're gonna be late this morning and to tell the teacher."

Takeshi nodded and dragged Daisuke over to where Riku and Risa were.

-D N Angel-

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri gripped Krad's hand. Krad took several deep breaths before nodding to the hair dresser. The hair dresser smiled and started to brush Krad's hair.

After the hair dresser was done, she put the hair brush down and picked up the scissors.

The silver of the blades glinted maliciously in the light. A line of sweat ran down the side of Krad's face. He was nervous. Why was he doing this again?

"Just the burnt ends?" the hair dresser asked.

Krad looked at the pair of scissors and shook his head. Satoshi sighed and said, "Yes."

The hair dresser smiled at Satoshi then began to cut Krad's hair. Krad immediately started to protest, but Sayuri grabbed Krad's other hand and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry Krad. It's only the ends. It'll look better once the hair dresser is done."

Krad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He nodded and let the hair dresser continue.

-D N Angel—

Sayuri walked up to the door of her classroom, rubbing her hand. It was bruised. Taking a deep breath, Sayuri knocked on the classroom door and opened it slowly. Sayuri felt Satoshi push her through the doorway of the classroom, muttering, "Ignore them."

The class was staring at Sayuri. News of Sayuri's kidnap had spread. Blushing, Sayuri walked forward and placed a note on the teacher's desk. She then walked to her desk at the back. Satoshi followed and sat down in his usual seat at the back.

The teacher picked up the note and read it.

_To the teacher,_

_Satoshi and Sayuri were late today_

_because they were helping_

_someone._

_Best Wishes,_

_Krad Hikari_

The teacher frowned when she saw the signature down the bottom.

"Um, Sayuri-san, the signature down the bottom… Who is it?"

Sayuri turned a bright red and said, "He's currently staying with me and Satoshi. Our father let him."

The teacher frowned again and nodded.

(_Ano, Sayuri-san, has Hiwatari-san given you permission to let Krad stay with you yet?_) Daisuke asked, trying to focus on his work.

Sayuri shook her head. (**No. But his 'permission' isn't gonna stop Krad staying with us anyway.**)

Sayuri saw Daisuke nod in understanding. She sighed, opened her book and started her work.

-D N Angel-

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri picked up her hairbrush and started running it through her hair. She brushed through all the knots in her hair, and once she was done, she put it on a loose bun and stood up.

Sayuri walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black dress. The dress itself went down to Sayuri's knees. It had sleeves made out of back net that stopped at her elbows, then flared out.

A knock on the door alerted Sayuri that someone was there. She walked over and opened the door. It was Krad.

Krad's fringe was pinned back with bobby pins. He had on his usual white tights (A/N: Do you notice, that in the anime to D N Angel, Krad wears tights?), white shirt and floor length white coat with gold trimming, a high collar and pink frills (A/N: Just Google it if you wanna see what Krad wears in the anime).

"Sayuri-sama, Satoshi-sama says that we're leaving for the Niwa's birthday party soon," Krad said.

Sayuri eyes the bobby pins carefully then replied with, "I know. I'm almost ready."

Krad nodded and turned to walk away.

Sayuri smiled and closed her door.

-D N Angel-

…With Kosuke…

Kosuke walked down the stairs and saw his son sitting on the coach, nervous. Smiling softly, Kosuke made his way over to his son and tapped Daisuke on the shoulder.

Daisuke yelped and jumped about a foot in air. He turned his head to his dad and said, "Otoo-san! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Kosuke chuckled and replied with, "I'm sorry, but can I have a word with you?"

Daisuke nodded and followed his dad back up the stairs. They walked along the hallway until they came to an empty room. Opening the door, Kosuke noticed that the piano in the middle of the room was covered in dust. He frowned and let Daisuke in after him.

Daisuke closed the door and turned to his father. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Kosuke sighed, how should he put this?

Lacing his fingers together, Kosuke asked, "How long have you and Satoshi-kun been together?"

Daisuke went red. How did his father find out?

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Daisuke. "Me and Satoshi-kun? Nonsense! I'm not ga-!"

"Daisuke!" cut in Kosuke. "Don't worry. I won't tell Daiki-san or Emiko-san."

Daisuke looked down at the floor. "Me and Satoshi-kun started going out a few months ago, just after I broke up with Riku-san."

Kosuke frowned. "But that's around the same time that you and Sayuri-san started going out."

"Yeah, Sayuri-san and me going out is only a cover up for me and Satoshi-kun."

Kosuke nodded in understanding. "Okay, you can leave now."

Daisuke smiled, opened the door, walked out then closed it again.

Sighing, Kosuke sat down on the piano stool.

(I may not mind Daisuke being gay, but I don't know about Emiko-san or Daiki-san…) he thought.

-D N Angel-

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri rang the door bell, her heart pounding nervously. She would be seeing Argentine again tonight. But how would he react to her fake show of affection towards Daisuke?

The door opened. It was Towa-chan. Sayuri let a small sigh of relief. She looked at Towa-chan and greeted her cheerfully.

"Good evening, Towa-chan"

"Good evening, Hikari-sama, Hikari-sama and Krad! Please come inside! Everyone's waiting for you in the Living Room," said Towa-chan, moving aside.

Sayuri smiled and walked inside. Satoshi and Krad following.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yahoo~! Bravo to you all! You just finished Chapter 4 of Fuyuyasumi! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Frizzle: Yes, and I'm so proud that Slytherin stuck to her promise, and tried to get the chappy out sooner!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! Chappy 5 will hopefully soon (but not too soon) follow so look forward to it~!

Frizzle: Yes~! Now please be patient! A KradXDark oneshot should be making it's way onto your screens soon, so expect that before chapter 5! All you have you have to do is keep an eye for it on Fan Fiction or Slytherin's profile. It may be rated anywhere from T – M, so watch out!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, and don't forget to vote on my poll!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	5. Chapter 5

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Chapter 5 of Fuyuyasumi is finally here! Just so you know now, we (as in me) are going to be skipping ahead in time to the Winter holidays, I mean, it's not called Fuyuyasumi for nothing you know… Anywho~! Frizzle! Come Here!

Frizzle: Ohayo Slytherin!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Ohayo! Disclaimer, please?

Frizzle: Okay! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own characters, Chiyo, Natsuki, Caleb and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

-Flashback-

**Sayuri walked down the halls of the orphanage. She was looking for her room mate, Natsuki. She came to a room and heard voices. She recognized one of the voices as her room mate, Natsuki and was about to knock when she recognized the other voice.**

"**So Sayuri-san is afraid of storms?" Sayuri heard Chiyo question.**

"**Yes," answered a timid voice. "Has been ever since she was little. I remember her telling me that."**

"**Hm…" said the first voice thoughtfully. "That's very interesting. Thank you for telling me that, Natsuki-san. You know that all I want to do is get to know Sayuri-san better."**

**Sayuri heard footsteps and quickly stepped away from the door.**

**The door opened. There stood Chiyo with Natsuki. Natsuki looked upon Sayuri in shock. She stepped forward murmuring, "Uh… Sayuri-chan, it's not what it looks like, Chiyo-san just wanted to-"**

**Sayuri stumbled back, tears in her eyes. "Why, Natsuki-chan, why?"**

**She then turned and ran away.**

**Natsuki just stood there in shock.**

-End Flashback-

Sayuri, startled, sat up straight in her chair and looked around the classroom. The teacher was still talking to the class as if nothing had happened. Sayuri looked to her right and saw that Satoshi was looking at her curiously.

(_What's wrong, Sayuri-san?_) asked Daisuke.

Sayuri looked in the direction of Daisuke and saw that his attention was to the front, but he was frowning slightly.

(**Nothing, Dai-chan. Everything's fine,**) Sayuri thought back.

(_Okay…_) mumbled Daisuke.

Sayuri shook her head. Lately, memories of her time at the orphanage had been plaguing her more often then usual. Of course it might've been because of the letter that Sayuri had received about a week ago. It had been from Natsuki. Sayuri's old room mate.

Sayuri cast her mind back to memories of her former best friend. They had been very close friends until the day that Natsuki told Chiyo about Sayuri's fear of storms. After that, the friendship, which previously had been so close, started to fall apart. Sayuri started to distance herself from Natsuki, until finally, a few years later; Natsuki broke off the friendship all together.

An image of Natsuki was brought to the front of Sayuri's mind. Natsuki's pale, heart shaped face was framed, as usual, by her violet fringe and bangs. Her waist length hair was pulled into two plaits and her grey eyes looked cheerful as she smiled at nothing.

Sighing, Sayuri focused her attention back to the front. The teacher took a break in her talk, allowing the students to copy down what was on the board. Sayuri picked up her pen and started writing down notes.

-D N Angel-

Sayuri walked over to the edge of the roof and surveyed the landscape below. It was a cloudy day. The sky was filled with snow laden clouds and the cold air made Sayuri shiver. (A/N: I don't know what real snow clouds look like seeing as I live in Australia, so I hope that the description is accurate enough)

"Are you sure you're alright, Sayuri-san?" asked Daisuke, coming up behind her.

Sayuri turned around. Both Satoshi and Daisuke were looking at her concerned. Sayuri looked downwards. She knew that if Daisuke, Satoshi or Krad (even Dark) found out about her worries, then they would over react.

Satoshi looked at Sayuri and said seriously, "Is it the letter again? I heard you and Krad talking about last night."

Sayuri flushed and looked away. "It's not bothering me. I was just merely mentioning to Krad that I had not heard from Natsuki-chan since the summer holidays."

Daisuke looked confused between Satoshi and Sayuri. None of what they said made sense.

"Who's…'Natsuki-chan?'" he asked.

Sayuri turned and looked at the landscape again. Flickering memories of her old orphanage ran through her mind. After taking a deep breath, she turned to Daisuke and answered, "Back at the orphanage, Natsuki-chan was my room mate and former best friend."

Daisuke frowned. "Former, best friend?"

Sayuri nodded, adding in her head, (**It's a long story.**)

(_Okay, but you have to tell me later._)

Sighing, Sayuri said in an exasperated voice, "Fine."

"Good," Daisuke said firmly.

Satoshi rolled his eyes and said in a slightly annoyed voice, "Do you know how annoying it is when you two do that?"

Sayuri smiled at her older brother. "Yes, but you love us anyway."

Satoshi smiled softly.

-D N Angel-

…With Riku…

Riku looked up at the roof and glared at the trio that was standing there. She hadn't spoken to Daisuke, Sayuri or Satoshi in a few weeks, and nor did she want to. If she had to tell the truth, Riku would've preferred it if Sayuri had stayed kidnapped.

Hearing her name, Riku turned to her sister and her boyfriend, Risa and Takeshi. Neither of them knew how bad Sayuri and Satoshi really were. (A/N: Totally rolling my eyes while writing this)

"Riku! Takeshi-kun asked you a question!" Risa said finally getting through to her sister.

Riku blinked. "Sorry, Takeshi-kun what did you say?"

Rolling his eyes Takeshi asked again, "I said, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah, sure," said Riku.

"Awesome! See you tonight at seven then!" exclaimed Takeshi.

Riku nodded then went back to watching Daisuke, Satoshi and Sayuri.

-D N Angel-

-Flashback-

**"Long time no see, Sayuri-san," said a girl with waist length, red hair.**

**Sayuri looked at Chiyo in surprise. "Uh, Chiyo-san. What're you doing here?"**

**Chiyo pondered the question for a moment before saying, "Well, you know at the orphanage how they usually take us somewhere as a treat for the holidays?" Sayuri nodded. "Well, I suggested that we go to Azumano this time."**

"**Oh," Sayuri muttered looking downwards.**

**Chiyo smirked and turned to Satoshi. She eyed his glare and asked, "Are you well, Hikari-kun?"**

**Satoshi's eyes narrowed further and he replied, "It's Hiwatari."**

**Chiyo rolled her eyes. "You are Sayuri-san's brother and she will always be a Hikari to me."**

**Satoshi 'keh'ed and continued to glare at Chiyo.**

**Sayuri looked between Chiyo and Satoshi and asked Chiyo, "So, is Natsuki-chan here?"**

**Nodding, Chiyo said, "Yep, so is Caleb-kun." Smirking, she added, "He's very eager to see you."**

**Sayuri blushed and looked away. Satoshi turned away as well and muttered, "Let's go and find Chi Chi."**

**Sayuri agreed and followed her brother when he walked away.**

-End Flashback-

Sayuri opened her eyes and blinked several times. She was lying on the Niwas' couch in their Living Room. Her head was lying in Argentine's lap, where it was being stroked. Sayuri looked up into Argentine's eyes. He looked down at her and smiled sadly. He brushed several strands of hair out of her face before quietly asking, "Are you cold, Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri shook her head and shifted slightly.

Argentine nodded and resumed stroking her hair. After a few more minutes of this, Sayuri asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"Well," began Argentine, "Satoshi-kun and Daisuke-kun are up in Daisuke-kun's room studying. Krad and Dark are in the basement, arguing and Emiko-chan, Kosuke-san and Daiki-san are out shopping."

Sayuri murmured 'okay' before sitting up and looking around the room. Nothing was out of place. Everything was silent until Towa-chan came into the room holding a duster. She smiled at Sayuri, glared at Argentine then started to dust everything down.

(**Dai-chan, what are your plans for this week?**) thought Sayuri.

Daisuke, startled, answered back, (_I don't really have any plans yet. Why do you ask, Sayuri-san?_)

(**Just wanted to know. Can I come over to your place on the twenty-third?**) asked Sayuri.

(_Sure. Would Satoshi-kun be coming?_)

(**No, he has work then.**)

(_Okay._)

Sayuri felt Daisuke return to what he was doing. She smiled. Krad would most likely want to come along as well so he could see Dark.

The only reason Sayuri wanted to come over on the twenty-third was to talk to Daisuke. She was going to try and convince him to tell his family about Satoshi and him. Sayuri felt that if Daisuke didn't tell his family soon, he never would.

Muffled yells started to come up from the basement and Dark and Krad came into view. Krad took one glance around the room. When his eyes fell upon Argentine, they narrowed. Dark, noticing Krad's distraction, looked at Argentine and sighed.

"C'mon Krad, when are you going to get over Argentine?" Dark asked.

Krad shot a glare at Dark.

"Never," he answered simply.

"Why? It's just hair. It'll grow back."

Tears filled Krad's eyes. "I, unlike you Dark, actually cared about my hair. So when that _monster,_" he spat, "cut off my hair, even if it was an accident, I naturally had the urge to kill him. He's just lucky that he wasn't blown to smithereens on site."

Sayuri sighed at the two angels. She stood up and walked up the stairs that led to Daisuke's room. Walking down the corridor, reminded her of the eerie feeling she got whenever she went to see Chiyo. She stopped when she reached the door to Daisuke's room. She knocked. Hearing no signal that she could come in, Sayuri opened the door just a fraction to see what was going on inside.

The site that met her inside made her smile. Satoshi and Daisuke were lying on the bed making out.

Sayuri cleared her throat silently and said in a voice that sounded very much like Emiko-chan, "You boys should know better than to make out like that when someone's standing at the door watching you."

Both Satoshi and Daisuke jumped. Satoshi (who was on top) fell on to the floor and Daisuke hit his head on the head board of his bed.

"Kaa-san!"" started Daisuke. "It's not what it-"

Daisuke stopped and froze when he saw Sayuri standing in doorway. Satoshi glared at Sayuri from his position on the floor. Sayuri grinned and walked inside the room.

"That wasn't funny Sayuri-san!" yelled Daisuke.

Sayuri laughed and sat down on Daisuke's bed saying, "On the other hand, Dai-chan it was very funny."

"What do you want?" asked Satoshi, getting up off of the floor and sitting on the bed as well.

"Are we going to be leaving soon?" questioned Sayuri.

Checking his wrist for the time, Satoshi nodded. "Soon, in about ten minutes."

"Okay," said Sayuri, getting up off of the bed and walking over to the door. Before she left, however, she said, "Don't get too distracted, Onii-san."

Satoshi flushed a bright red and looked away, glaring at the floor.

-D N Angel-

-Flashback-

**Sayuri looked at the new boy with interest. He had light, blue eyes and shoulder length back hair and his pale skin was flushed pink with embarrassment.**

**Sayuri walked up to him and said, "Hi, my name is Hikari Sayuri."**

**The boy coughed and muttered, "Watanabe Caleb."**

**Sayuri smiled at him and held out her hand.**

**Caleb smiled back ****shyly** and shook her hand.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: o.O I got this chappy finished and up in less than a week. I gotta pinch myself 'cause I have to be dreaming…

Frizzle: o.O Wow, I'm so shocked, that I really have nothing else to say except Bravo…

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yeah, and not mention that when I was typing it my fingers were freezing their little asses off…

Frizzle: I'm so proud…. I could cry….. But anyway, don't forget to please (if you want) to leave a review, 'cause they make Slytherin's fingers freezing their asses off worth it. And also, don't forget to vote on her poll!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! Please review!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	6. Chapter 6

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! I am back for Chapter six of Fuyuyasumi! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! If people enjoyed the flashbacks, YAY! If not, oh well! And BTW, I shall try and put more romance in, because I feel that my story is lacking the loooove~. Now, Frizzle! Disclaimer!

Frizzle: Yo! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does her own characters, Chiyo and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister)! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

A girl with long red hair walked down the street. She knew what she was looking for. Her black leather boots clacked against the pavement. Looking left and right, the girl crossed the street and stopped in front of a small mansion. She looked up and down the house and put her hands on her hips which were clad in a pair of dark skinny jeans.

The girl raised one eyebrow, sighed, then walked through the gate and up to the front door. She knocked on the door and waited for a couple of minutes. When the door finally opened up, it revealed a girl of fifteen with blue hair that went down past her shoulders. The girl blinked in surprise.

"Chiyo-san?" she said.

Chiyo smirked and greeted her with, "Good evening, Sayuri-san."

Someone appeared behind Sayuri. It was Argentine.

"Who's this?" questioned Chiyo.

Sayuri blushed and said, "This is Argentine."

Chiyo smiled at Argentine and held out her hand saying, "Hello Argentine, my name is Chiyo."

Something seemed to click in Argentine's memory. He growled and stepped protectively in front of Sayuri.

Chiyo looked surprised and offended.

"Um," Sayuri murmured, "Chiyo-san, would you like to come in?"

Nodding, Chiyo brushed past Sayuri and Argentine and walked down the hallway. She walked right through until she came to the Living Room door. She took a deep breath, opened the door and looked around the room. She examined the people in the room and raised an eyebrow. Satoshi was standing at the bottom of the stairs, the boy behind him looking confused. The two men on the couch were glaring at her and the three people at the table looked surprised.

Chiyo heard a cough behind her which made her turn around to see Sayuri and Argentine standing there.

"Um, everyone, this is Chiyo-san," Chiyo heard Sayuri say in a small voice.

The reaction was immediate. Emiko-chan stood up aggressively, Kosuke's jaw dropped and Daiki's eyebrow flew up into his hair.

Smirking, Chiyo turned to Emiko-chan and Kosuke and said, "It's good to finally meet you, Okaa-san, Otoo-san."

-D N Angel-

"Nani!" exclaimed Daisuke. "I have a sister! Nani!"

"Calm down, Dai-chan!" Emiko-chan said to her son.

Sayuri walked over to Daisuke and patted his arm. Daisuke looked over his shoulder and at Sayuri. He was confused. Why was he the only one shocked?

"I'm sorry Satoshi and I never told you, but Onii-san thought it was better that you didn't know," explained Sayuri.

"You knew? All this time you knew and you didn't tell me?" Daisuke turned to his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. "But why, Sato-kun? Why didn't you tell me?"

Satoshi turned a light pink and looked away, unable to answer. How did Daisuke manage to affect him so much?

Emiko-chan looked strangely between the two. Was there something more between the two than just friendship? She didn't understand, but that didn't matter to her currently. Her priority at the moment was to explain to her son why he had a sister.

"Dai-chan, I'm sorry I never told you about Chiyo-san, but I just didn't feel the need to," Emiko-chan tried to explain. "Look, the truth is, Chiyo-san is your biological sister, and she's a year older than you."

"But- I- O-Onee-san is family. Why didn't you tell me about her sooner? I mean, I know she's done bad things to Sayuri-san, but, I- what if I didn't care and just wanted to get to know her?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi felt a pang in his heart. Daisuke cared more about family that he barely knew, rather than his friends? What did that mean?

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. The thing is, when I gave birth to Chiyo, I-I guess I was foolish and I just wanted a son so much, so I gave her away to an orphanage. It's because I wanted so much for little boy, and I didn't want my daughter to have to go through the same thing I went through."

"No, that's no reason, Okaa-san. You could've just kept her and tried again."

Feeling ashamed, Emiko-chan looked away from her son's penetrating gaze.

"Um, I think it's best that Onii-san and I go now. So, um, we'll just leave you two to it," muttered Sayuri.

Satoshi nodded. They walked over and out the door.

-D N Angel-

Sayuri bolted upright in her bed, sweating. Lately, she'd been having nightmares, and it was scaring her. It could possibly be because of Chiyo. The red head had contacted the orphanage and informed them that she was going to be staying in Azumano. This worried Satoshi and Krad, but she tried to convince them that Chiyo wouldn't try anything on her.

Sayuri slid back the covers and tiptoed to her balcony.

(**Sayuri-sama, are you awake?**) whispered Krad through their mind connection.

(**Yes, why do you ask?**) Sayuri murmured back.

(**Dark just called.**)

(**Yeah, what did he want?**)

(**He said he's breaking up with me.**)

As soon as Sayuri heard this, she ran across the room, opened her door and hurried across to Krad's room.

(**I'm coming in,**) she said, as she slowly opened the door.

There Krad was, sitting on his bed with his face in his hands, muffled sobs coming from him.

Sayuri walked over to him, sat on his bed and muttered, "Its okay, Krad."

"Okay?" he choked out, looking up from his hands. "You call this okay? All Dark did was ring up and say, 'I'm breaking up with you, Sayonara'. That's it. Seriously, how's that okay?"

Sayuri squeezed Krad in a comforting way and muttered, "I'm sorry."

(**Are you still going to the Niwas' tomorrow?**) Krad asked carefully.

Sayuri considered for a moment before replying, (**Yes, I want Dai-chan to tell his family the truth about him and Satoshi.**)

(**Why? You know Emiko-san will react badly.**)

Sayuri nodded wearily and replied, "It's because I don't want to keep lying to them, and besides, they're going to find out sooner or later."

Krad agreed and said, "Yes, is it aright if I come with you?"

"Of course, but are you sure?"

Krad looked determined, tears streaming down his face. "I need to know why Dark did it."

Sayuri nodded and hugged Krad murmuring, "I'm sure he had a good reason."

-D N Angel-

"No," Daisuke said firmly. "Absolutely not, I'm not telling them."

"Please Dai-chan," pleaded Sayuri, getting off Daisuke's bed. "I can't keep lying to them, and I'm sure it's hurting you too."

"No, it's not. In fact, I'm fine with how things are now. Otoo-san knows anyway and he's fine with it."

"Yes, Dai-chan, but you should tell the others as well."

"No."

"Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke whimpered under Sayuri's unwavering gaze. He knew he wouldn't be able to win the argument.

"But," he said as a last resort, "I don't know how everyone will react and Onee-san is just settling in and-"

"Daisuke, its better that your family hears the truth from you and believe me, Chiyo-san isn't going to care about who you're dating."

Daisuke sighed and looked down at the floor. "When do you want to tell them?"

-D N Angel-

"So we're going over to the Niwas' for dinner tonight?" asked Krad as he walked into Sayuri's room.

Sayuri sat up in her bed and yawned. She blinked several times before asking, "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock am," answered Krad.

Sayuri nodded and slipped out of bed. She walked over to wardrobe, pulled it open and peered inside. "Yeah," she continued, "We're going over tonight at seven."

(**Dai-chan's going to tell his family about him and Satoshi. I managed to convince him yesterday. Of course Onii-san's alright with it all. He actually said that it's better that the Niwas' found out now, before the holidays end,**) Sayuri thought to Krad.

(**Amazing,**) Krad thought dryly. (**So I asked Dark yesterday why he broke up with me.**)

"And?" came Sayuri's muffled response from the wardrobe.

(**His response was, 'I'm a Phantom Thief, Krad. I can't have someone like you dragging me down. I need to roam free.'**)

(**That's shit and you know it.**)

(**Yes, but, what if it's not?**)

Sayuri sighed and looked over at the blonde. "You did nothing wrong Krad. It's all Dark. He must've had some other perverted reason for breaking up with you."

Krad smiled a bit at this and replied, "You're most likely right but I can't get him out of my head."

Sayuri smiled at Krad and said, "Everything's going to be just fine."

-D N Angel-

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi laid back on his bed and let his thoughts wander.

Daisuke was going to do it tonight. He knew it when Sayuri first confronted him about it. She said that she had managed to convince Daisuke and they'd been invited to dinner on Christmas Eve and that's when Daisuke was going to do it.

Satoshi didn't mind, his only concern was that of Chiyo. He knew that Sayuri didn't mind her coming to Azumano, but it bothered him that she would be so close to Sayuri.

(**I don't really care about Emiko-san will react,**) thought Satoshi, (**because Daisuke-kun is mine and nothing will ever change that.**)

Satoshi smiled at the thought of Daisuke. No, nothing would ever change that.

He sighed as his thoughts ran to the homicidal blonde that used to inhabit his body.

"Krad…" he murmured out loud.

Satoshi never thought that he would feel sorry for the blonde, but he did. It was almost impossible not to, after the way in Dark broke up with him.

(**Over the phone,**) scoffed Satoshi. (**How cold.**)

Even he would never break up with someone over the phone unless necessary.

Satoshi closed his eyes feeling strangely tired. All this thinking was getting to him.

-D N Angel-

Sayuri looked around the house in awe. She still couldn't believe how beautifully decorated the Niwas' place was. There was tinsel on the walls, mistletoe above the doorways and a very nicely decorated Christmas tree in the corner with presents surrounding it.

The meal was already half-over. They'd already had the entrée and were now cleaning up from dinner.

Sayuri Daisuke a glare and thought to him, (**When are you going to tell them?**)

(_Soon,_) he replied.

(**Tell them now, or you'll never get round to it.**)

(_But..._)

(**Now, Dai-chan.**)

(_Fine._)

Satoshi glanced over to Daisuke and saw him sweating nervously. He could tell that Daisuke was going to do it soon.

Daisuke bit his lip. He gulped and began, "Ano…"

Kosuke looked over to his and immediately thought, (He's going to tell them.)

Chiyo looked at her little brother and said, "Yes, Daisuke-kun? Is there something you want to tell us?"

Sayuri glared at Chiyo, making Chiyo glare back.

"Hai, Onee-san. I ju-just wanted to tell everyone that-" Daisuke got cut off when Dark thought,

(_What are you doing, Dai-chan?_)

(_Shut up Dark, I have to do this._)

"-that," continued Daisuke, "Sayuri-san and I aren't dating."

"Nani?" said Emiko-chan as she collected up the dirty plates. "You two broke up?"

"N-no, what I mean is…" Daisuke looked around the room nervously. Emiko-chan, Kosuke, Daiki and Chiyo were staring at him, Dark was frowning at the wall, Satoshi was playing with his cutlery and Sayuri and Krad looked as if they were having a silent conversation. Daisuke started again, "Wh-what I mean is, I'm dating Satoshi-kun. I never was dating Sayuri-san in the first place and the only reason that we were faking it was because I was too scared to tell anyone the truth."

There was a loud crash. Emiko-chan walked over to her son and looked him in the eyes saying, "Tell me it's not true. Tell me you're lying. Please Dai-chan; tell me you're not going out with Hikari-kun."

Daisuke shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kaa-san, but I can't."

Emiko-chan fell onto her knees. Her precious Dai-chan was gay.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Sozzy to leaving it at a cliffy, but oh well!

Frizzle: Yes! Now, we're not going to say much this time except, please review~!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: And don't forget to vote on my poll~~!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	7. Chapter 7

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Chapter seven is here! I can't believe that we're this far already! Just think Frizzle about nine months ago we finished Natsuyasumi and started Fuyuyasumi.

Frizzle: Yes indeed, time flies ne?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Haii~! Now, getting back to business! I'm sorry for the cliffy last time, but I felt that it was necessary! Frizzle! Disclaimer!

Frizzle: Hai~! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own characters Chiyo and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

…Previously on Fuyuyasumi…

There was a loud crash. Emiko-chan walked over to her son and looked him in the eyes saying, "Tell me it's not true. Tell me you're lying. Please Dai-chan; tell me you're not going out with Hikari-kun."

Daisuke shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kaa-san, but I can't."

Emiko-chan fell onto her knees. Her precious 'Dai-chan' was gay.

…The Present…

A 'keh' came from where Chiyo was sitting. "Of course, I should've expected this from a Hikari. Deceiving Daisuke-kun and making him believe that he's in love."

Emiko-chan opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Daisuke who stood up and shouted, "No! Satoshi-kun did not deceive me! I really do love him!"

Emiko-chan glared and spat, "You love him? What about us, Daisuke, your family. We are the ones who care for you and love you and know what's best for you."

Daisuke looked at his mother pleadingly before saying, "Yes, I know and I love you too, even you Onee-san, but I also love Satoshi-kun. He means the world to me."

"Look, Daisuke! It's either them or us! You can't love both; it's got to be one or the other!" Emiko-chan shouted, getting angry. She loved Daisuke, and she didn't want to lose him, but if he chose those Hikari's then she would be forced to go to extreme measures.

"What? You're making me choose?"

"Yes! Because the Niwas' and Hikaris' can never, and will never, get along!"

"But-"

"If you don't choose Daisuke, then I will assume that you are siding with them and you will have to leave this house. I will have no person who loves the Hikaris' under my roof."

Daisuke looked torn between his family and Satoshi. He didn't want to choose, but his mother sounded serious. His heart felt like it was tearing in two. Daisuke took a deep breath. He had to decide, and fast.

Walking over to Satoshi, Daisuke took his hand, leant forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Daisuke then kissed Satoshi with all the passion he had and when he pulled away, Satoshi looked shocked.

Daisuke stepped backwards, looked down at his feet and felt the tears streaming down his face.

"I-I," he started, "I'm so sorry Satoshi-kun, but I can't be with you. I mean, my family raised me and even though I only met Onee-san a couple of days ago, I know that none of them will abandon me. But…but with you…I'm never sure…"

"No," Sayuri said standing up. "Please, Daisuke-kun, don't pick them."

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and felt a fresh wave of tears spill over his eyes. Satoshi had tears pouring silently down his face, a mixed look of hurt and sadness etched upon his features.

"I'm so sorry Sato-kun," the red head mumbled.

Satoshi didn't say anything. He bit his lip and shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Daisuke would rather his family over him? He felt betrayed.

"No, no, please Dai-chan…" Sayuri pleaded.

"Out," Emiko-chan said with a look of smugness on her face. "Get out of my house you dirty pieces of-"

Before Emiko-chan had finished her sentence, Krad grabbed Satoshi and Sayuri led them out the door, giving the Niwas' a dirty look, before he slammed it.

Emiko-chan watched until the door was shut and said, "Good riddance," before walking upstairs.

-D N Angel-

…A few days later…

Kei Hiwatari walked through the door and into the house where Krad, Satoshi and Sayuri were staying. He knew what he was there for, to punish Satoshi. He walked up the stairs, passed Krad and Sayuri's rooms, and towards Satoshi's.

The door was closed. Kei growled in annoyance, grabbed the door knob, turned it and slammed the door open.

There was Satoshi, lying on his bed, face in his pillow. Kei's anger bubbled inside him.

"You worthless scum! How dare you go out with a piece of trash like that Niwa! I can't believe that a respectable Hikari, like yourself, would be with that atrocious Niwa trash!" he shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

Satoshi sat up abruptly, dazed and still half-asleep. He looked around the room and shrunk back when he saw Kei. Kei looked deranged. Fear filled Satoshi. How did he find out?

"If you do not break up with him now I will send Sayuri back to the orphanage and you will never see her again!" Kei stepped forward and slapped Satoshi.

Satoshi, shocked, coughed and spat out some blood who told Kei? Was it Emiko?

"I'm being serious!" Kei shouted again, his glasses sliding down his face slightly. "I will kick you out and you'll have to live on the street!"

Satoshi coughed some more than muttered, "Don't worry about kicking me out or sending Sayuri back to the orphanage. Niwa and I broke up three days ago. So you don't need to worry about me being the worthless scum you think I am."

There was silence for a moment before Kei glared and said, "Well, you two better not get together again or there will be hell."

On that note, Kei turned and walked out the door, past the surprised Sayuri and Krad.

Sayuri walked towards her brother and put her arm around him. She squeezed him and said, "I'm sorry, Onii-san. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of convinced Niwa-kun to tell his family then Chichi would never have found out."

Satoshi shook hid head, trying to hold back tears. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "No, don't worry. They would've found out anyway."

Sayuri looked sadly at her old brother.

(**You know he's right,**) Sayuri heard Krad think.

(**I know but, I can't help but think that it's my fault. I mean, I was the one who convinced-**)

"Sayuri-sama," Krad said firmly. "I'm only going to say this only once. It is not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it is the Niwa boy. He was the one who chose his family."

"Krad's right, Sayuri. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. Niwa-kun chose his family for a reason. They obviously hold more importance in his life than us," choked Satoshi, fighting back tears.

Sayuri frowned. She knew that, despite all that Satoshi said, he was the one who was feeling to the most guilty.

-D N Angel-

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke looked down at the necklace that was in his hands. It had a gold chain with a gold heart on the end of it. Inscribed on the gold heart were the words 'Mine Forever'. He clicked it open. Inside were pictures of himself and Satoshi. Daisuke had gotten it from Satoshi for his birthday. Tears filled the red eyes and spilled over onto his face.

"Do you reckon I made the right decision, Dark?" asked Daisuke quietly.

Dark looked up at the little red head and replied, "My opinion doesn't matter. You've already made your choice. Whether it was the right one or not doesn't matter. What you have to worry about now is how you're going to get Satoshi's forgiveness, and I imagine that that's not going to be too easy because you hurt him pretty badly."

Daisuke nodded sadly. "Yeah, but how am I gonna do that? Okaa-san isn't too happy with me right now and she's not going to let me out of the house anytime soon. Anyway, I'm sure Krad's not going to let me near their place either."

Dark chuckled, imagining the homicidal blonde sending a series of feathers at Daisuke.

"That's true," he said, "so I suggest that you try and corner him at school when you go back. I mean, it's not as if they're going to move over the holidays."

Daisuke nodded again, thinking, (_But, as you said Dark, I hurt Satoshi-kun badly, so I don't think that I would be able to talk to him properly, even if I do corner him._)

Dark shrugged. (_Why don't you talk to Sayuri-sama then? She's reasonable enough. I'm sure she'd be willing to help if you convinced her._)

"Yeah," Daisuke said vaguely, thinking hard. After a few moments, he wiped the remaining tears away from his eyes and said, "I think I'll call her tomorrow morning when Okaa-san goes out shopping with Towa-chan."

Dark smiled and said, "Yeah, that sounds like an idea because I don't think Daiki, Argentine, Chiyo or Kosuke would mind if you called up the Hikaris'."

Daisuke smiled softly. It had only been a few days since the incident on Christmas Eve, but he regretted his actions and he was glad to be doing something to try and get Satoshi back.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Hey, welcome to the end of Chapter 7 of Fuyuyasumi. Sorry that this chapter was a little bit short, but I changed a lot of the beginning to what I had written down ad cut a lot out. I hoped you enjoyed it (somewhat).

Frizzle: Yes, don't forget to review and vote on Slytherin's poll.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, that's all to say for now, but look forward to the next chapter! Hopefully it won't take too long to get to you!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	8. Chapter 8

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! This is Slytherin – Fanatic 911, me, back for another chapter of Fuyuyasumi! For all of you who hated the last chapter because it was sad, horrible and down right mean to Satoshi, I'M SO SORRY! But you know that poll I put on my profile just after I finished Natsuyausmi? The one that asked, 'Who would Daisuke choose?' Yeah, the result for that ended up being 50-50, so I took the liberty of choosing myself (with the help of my dear friend Applemonster). Anyway, Frizzle! Disclaimer!

Frizzle: Okay! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own characters, Chiyo and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Daisuke walked dejectedly down the stairs and into the Living Room. He then walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. It was the last day of the winter holidays and he, nor any other member of his family (including Argentine, Dark, Towa and Wiz), had seen Satoshi, Sayuri or Krad since the incident on Christmas Eve. Dark said he hadn't even seen Satoshi when he went on a heist. The police just said that he was taking a well deserved break.

"Well deserved break my ass," said Daisuke, remembering the time he tried to call up Sayuri.

-Flash Back-

**Daisuke picked up the phone and dialled the number to the Hiwatari's place. The phone on the other side rang a few times before someone picked up the phone and answered, "Moshi moshi, Hiwatari residence."**

"**Ah! Ohayo!" Daisuke said. "Can I please speak to Sayuri-san?"**

**The person on the other line coughed and said, "You're speaking to her. May I ask who's calling?"**

"**Sorry, it's Niwa Daisuke, and I nee-" Daisuke stopped, pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned.**

**Leaning forward on his seat, Dark asked, "What's wrong?"**

**Daisuke just shook his head and replied, "She hung up on me."**

**Dark frowned as well. "Hung up?"**

**Daisuke nodded.**

"**Just try again."**

"**Okay."**

**Daisuke put the phone down on the receiver picked it back up and dialled the number again. It rang two times before a 'beep beep beep' noise could be heard. Daisuke frowned again and put the phone down.**

"**What happened?" asked Dark.**

"I**t rang two times before it stopped and I got the engaged noise," answered Daisuke.**

**Dark cursed and said, "She must've disconnected it."**

**Daisuke walked over and sat in the other chair next to Dark. "Guess Sayuri-san isn't as 'reasonable' as you thought."**

**Dark agreed and said, "Don't worry though; you can easily try again another time."**

-End Flash Back-

Daisuke sighed. He had tried again since that time, but every time he called, it went straight to the dial tone. He also tried going round to their place for a 'face-to-face confrontation' as Dark called it, but nobody answered the door.

"Oh well," said Daisuke to himself. "I could easily just do as Dark first suggested and corner him at school tomorrow, they couldn't have moved, could they?"

"My creator said that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Argentine said as he sat down next to Daisuke.

Daisuke looked at Argentine as he sat down on the couch beside the red head. The artwork straightened out his clothes and asked, "Anyway, may I ask who you want to corner?"

Daisuke looked away and muttered, "Satoshi-kun. I want to say sorry to him, because… I miss him."

Argentine smiled sadly and replied, "I can relate. I haven't seen Sayuri-chan since Christmas Eve and I miss her more and more everyday."

Daisuke looked down at his hands. It was his fault that Argentine couldn't see Sayuri anymore. It was his fault that Dark couldn't see Krad or that he couldn't see Satoshi. Everything was his fault. If he had just picked Satoshi instead of his family, then he, and the rest of his family, would've still been able to see the Hiwataris'. A tear rolled down the side of Daisuke's face and he whispered to Argentine, "I'm so sorry Argentine. This is all my fault."

"Don't worry, Daisuke-kun. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Whether it be in a few days, months or years, we just have to wait," Argentine replied.

"You give great advice Argentine but…" Daisuke trailed off. "I don't think I can wait that long. I want Satoshi-kun back now, not in a few months or years. I mean, the look on his face when I choose my family tore my heart out. I just want him back so I can say that I'm sorry and that if I'm ever faced with that choice again, I'll choose him."

Argentine leaned over to Daisuke and hugged him. Surprised at the sudden display of affection, Daisuke unconsciously leaned into the artwork. Several more tears followed the first and Daisuke heard Argentine say, "It'll be fine, Daisuke-kun. You can corner him at school tomorrow, like Dark suggested, and then you can beg for his forgiveness. I trust that you can do this."

Daisuke wiped his face and muttered, "I hope so."

-D N Angel-

…The Next Day…

Daisuke walked into the classroom and looked around. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His throat was dry and he was finding it difficult to breath. It would be his first time seeing anyone from the Hiwatari family since Christmas Eve.

Daisuke's heart gave a nervous lurch as he looked over to Satoshi and Sayuri's usual corner. He felt his throat constrict and could feel his palms sweating. Daisuke was nervous.

(_He looks terrible,_) was his immediate thought.

Satoshi, indeed, did look worse for wear. His skin was pale and he had purple bags under his eyes. His usual cool demeanour was gone and replaced with sadness. Satoshi's eyes were down cast and focussed on his hands.

Daisuke felt a wave of guilt crash over him. This was all his fault. If Daisuke hadn't of picked his family, then Satoshi would not look like he had spent nights crying over heart break.

Daisuke saw Sayuri nudge Satoshi then whisper something in his ear. Satoshi, slightly surprised, looked up at Daisuke, then quickly looked away again, tears shining in his eyes.

Daisuke looked upon Satoshi with regret. He regretted choosing his family. He regretted wanting to know more about his sister. He regretted not taking back his decision when he had the chance. Daisuke missed Satoshi. He missed the way Satoshi would hug Daisuke and smile, saying, "I love you."

Tears filled Daisuke's eyes as he thought, (_I have to get Satoshi-kun and Sayuri-san to forgive me, to forgive my mistake._)

Strengthening his resolve, Daisuke took a deep breath, wiped the tears away from his eyes, and was about to march over to Satoshi and Sayuri when he heard Takeshi call his name.

Daisuke hesitated slightly then changed his direction and walked over to where Takeshi was standing with Riku and Risa in a defeated manner.

"Ohayo," Daisuke said, in an attempt at cheerfulness.

Takeshi grinned and replied with, "Ohayo Daisuke! How was your holiday?"

Daisuke glanced over to the corner where Satoshi and Sayuri were and said, "It was… okay, I guess."

Risa frowned at Daisuke's answer and asked, "Is everything okay between you and Hiwatari-chan?"

Daisuke looked up at Risa, slightly surprised then answered, "Ah… n-no, actually. Sayuri-san and I broke up on Christmas Eve."

Risa, Riku and Takeshi were all shocked. Daisuke hung his head in shame. He knew that even though Riku wasn't the most supportive of his and Sayuri's relationship, she didn't expect them to break up so soon. Tears sprang to Daisuke's eyes again. He quickly blinked them away.

"On Christmas Eve? Are you serious?" Risa asked her mouth wide open. Daisuke nodded. Risa gasped and replied, "That's the worst time to break up with someone! Christmas Eve is one of the most romantic times of the year! No wonder she looked so down when she walked in…"

Daisuke looked down at his feet. Another wave of guilt crashed over him. He broke up with Satoshi on one of the most romantic times of the year. "I-I didn't know."

Risa sighed, "Well, I guess it's too late to apologize now."

At that moment, the bell rang. Daisuke, Takeshi, Risa and Riku sat down in the appropriate places and waited for the teacher to begin class.

-D N Angel-

Daisuke sat in his chair, dazed. Class seemed to go on forever. Daisuke was especially anxious for lunch because he would be confronting Satoshi and begging for his forgiveness. He didn't know if he was going to forgive him, but Daisuke desperately hoped he would.

The teacher droned on with her lecture, oblivious of the class's obvious boredom. Daisuke glanced up at the clock, hopeful. Only five minutes left. His heart skipped a beat. Daisuke glanced over to the corner where Satoshi and Sayuri were sitting. A cold breeze fluttered through the open window and ruffled their hair.

(_I miss you, Satoshi-kun,_) Daisuke thought longingly.

(**Better not let your little friends hear that or they might suspect that you and Onii-san were more than just friends.**)

Daisuke almost fell out of his seat in shock.

(_Sa-Sayuri-san?_) he exclaimed, staring at her in shock.

(**I would face the front if I was you. People might find it strange if you are so obviously staring at me,**) Sayuri replied back in a monotone voice.

Daisuke looked around. Some people looked at him weirdly. He blushed and looked at the teacher.

(_But why are you talking to me? Does this mean you and Satoshi-kun forgive me?_) asked Daisuke, a small bubble of hope appearing in his chest.

But at that moment, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. There was a scurry of movement, and before Daisuke even stood up, Satoshi and Sayuri were gone.

(_They must've went up to the roof…_) thought Daisuke dismally.

The red head gathered up his books, stood up then started to head out the door.

"Niwa-kun!" someone shouted behind him. He turned and saw that it was Riku. "Come sit with us today!"

Daisuke looked at the door, then Riku, Takeshi and Risa. He sighed and walked over to the trio thinking, (_I can try again next break, I guess._)

Once Daisuke was standing in front of the Riku, Risa and Takeshi, he asked, "Where are we going to sit?"

"Under our usual Sakura tree," replied Risa.

Daisuke nodded and followed as his friends walked out the door.

-D N Angel-

…That night…

It was dinner at the Niwa Mansion and all was peaceful. Knives and forks scraped against plates and there was the occasional clink when someone took a drink out of their glass. It was several minutes before the silence was broken by Emiko-chan asking her son, "How was school today, sweetie?"

Daisuke finished his mouthful slowly before replying with, "It was okay. Oh, Harada-san, Riku-san and Saehara want to come tomorrow night to do homework and, eh hem, 'discuss Dark'."

Emiko-chan frowned at the mention of Dark's name. She took a sip out of her glass and said, "Good thing I sent out a Warning Notice for tomorrow night."

Daisuke thought for a few minutes then said, "Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow at school that they can come over."

There was quiet for a few moments before Argentine questioned Daisuke in a quiet voice, "Was Sayuri-chan at school today?"

Silence fell immediately. Emiko-chan looked slowly up from her plate, her face cold.

Daisuke looked around the table. Daiki and Kosuke were staring intently at their food, Chiyo was eating her food calmly and Dark was staring intently at the wall. Towa-chan was already finished and starting to clean up. Daisuke looked back to his food then said, "Both her and Satoshi-kun-"

"I will not have any talk of that family within this house," interrupted Emiko-chan.

"I was just wondering if they were at school. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Argentine said, clenching his fist around his fork. Emiko-chan didn't answer. She resumed eating, chewing with deliberate slowness. Argentine waited a moment before asking, "How did they look?"

"Sayuri-san looked okay but…" Daisuke glanced down at the table. The thought of how Satoshi looked went through his head. "Satoshi-kun-"

"I said I will not have any-"

"I just want to see her again!" shouted Argentine, standing up abruptly, knocking his chair over. He slammed his fist down onto the table. Hot, angry tears rushed down his face. An unfamiliar feeling swept through him. He wanted to hurt Emiko-chan. It was her fault that he couldn't see Sayuri. "I just want to see Sayuri-chan again. I miss seeing her, smelling her, being in her presence… I just- I miss everything about her…"

The artwork broke off. He ran a hand through his creamy locks. The feeling of anger faded away, and was replaced by immense sadness. He stood there for a few more minutes before he turned and walked upstairs.

Chiyo scoffed at the artwork. She stood up and started to collect the plates saying, "If Argentine wants to see Sayuri-san so badly, then why doesn't he?"

"Argentine is a precious artwork of the Hikari. If he goes to see her, he won't come back," Emiko-chan said.

Dark looked between the mother and daughter. He bit his lip before muttering, "He's only staying here because of Daisuke, you know."

(_Shut up, Dark. You're going to make things worse,_) thought Daisuke.

(_It's the truth and you know it,_) Dark thought, standing up. He walked over to the sink and started to run the water.

-D N Angel-

...With Satoshi…

"When is Chichi next coming over?" Sayuri asked, looking up from her plate.

Satoshi didn't look up as he replied, "Next Monday."

Sayuri nodded. She resumed eating. If she could just get him to agree with her plan, then Satoshi wouldn't have to hurt anymore.

(**What do you plan on asking Hiwatari-san, Sayuri-sama?**) questioned Krad.

Sayuri shook her head and thought back, (**Don't worry about it Krad. It's not that important.**)

Krad eyed Sayuri suspiciously then asked, "How was school today?"

"Boring-" started Satoshi.

"As usual," finished Sayuri.

Krad laughed at the two as they stared at each other. "I think that is the first time that you two have ever finished each other's sentences."

Satoshi chuckled. Sayuri laughed as well and responded, "It's a sign of how close we've become."

Satoshi agreed with a smile. It didn't matter that he didn't have Daisuke anymore. It didn't matter that every time he thought of the red head he got tears in his eyes. All that mattered was that he still had people that cared about him.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Welcome to the end of Chapter 8 of Fuyuyasumi! We are nearing the end of this fantastic story, and I hope that you all have enjoyed the story so far and are looking forward to the upcoming chapters, even if they do involve both Satoshi and Krad crying.

Frizzle: Yes, now for the usual notes. Please remember to review (even if it is just a 'great story'), it makes Slytherin feel loved. And don't forget to vote on Slytherin's poll!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! Now we must part for another month or two! Farewell!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	9. Chapter 9

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! This is chapter 9 for Fuyuyasumi! I hope that chapter 8 was up to your high standards! If not, well then I hope you like chapter 9! In any case, Frizzle! Can you please do the disclaimer?

Frizzle: Okay! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own characters, Chiyo and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Daisuke walked up the stairs that led to the roof. It had been a week since school started and today, Daisuke was finally going to try and get Sayuri and Satoshi's forgiveness. He tried to corner the twins in the first week but he was always stopped in someway by Risa, Riku or Takeshi. Today would be different though. Daisuke had walked out of the classroom and towards the roof before anyone had stopped him.

Daisuke came to a halt and realized that he was standing in front of the door that led onto the roof. His throat immediately went dry and he could feel his heart thudding somewhere in the region of his Adam's apple. Why was he doing this again? Why was he doing it, when he knew that Satoshi's answer would be, 'No, I won't forgive you'?

(_I have to do this,_) thought Daisuke. (_I have to at least try and get his forgiveness. If I don't I know I'll regret it._)

Daisuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he put his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. Then, as he pushed the door open, a resounding 'CRACK' could be heard. He shivered as he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

Daisuke first saw the dark grey storm clouds and a flash of lightning. He then looked around the rooftop and felt the disappointment flood him, drowning out the nerves. No sign of Satoshi or Sayuri.

(_Of course not,_) thought Daisuke dismally. (_Sayuri-san's afraid of storms, so why would they be up here when the weather's like this._)

Daisuke looked down at the ground and saw flecks of rain start to spot it. He turned around and walked back inside, closing the door behind him and thought, (_I'll just have to try again tomorrow, and the day after that and even the day after that. I can't give in no matter what. I must keep trying because I will get Satoshi-kun to forgive me._)

Feeling slightly better, Daisuke made his way down the stairs.

-D N Angel-

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi turned and looked through the window and at the dark grey sky. He and Sayuri were in an unused classroom watching the rain outside hit the window at an increasing pace.

"I've always loved watching the rain," Satoshi said, smiling slightly.

"Hmph," said Sayuri. "At last we finally disagree on something, Onii-san."

Satoshi turned to his sister and smiled.

There was silence for a few more moments before Satoshi asked, "What did you talk to Chichi about last night?"

Sayuri looked down at the desk she was sitting at and answered, "Nothing much."

"Oh please," scoffed Satoshi. "You two talked for an hour. That can't just be 'nothing much'."

Sayuri turned away from her brothers gaze and said, "Just don't worry about it, okay? I might tell you later or something."

Satoshi stared at Sayuri's face for a little longer before turning away. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of her.

"You know," muttered Satoshi, "I'm worried about Krad."

Sayuri looked at her brother and said, "How so?"

"Well," began Satoshi, "look at what's happened to him in the past three months. He got his own body, his hair chopped off; he had to face his worst fear, his boyfriend broke up with him and now he spends nearly everyday alone by himself. I don't think all this 'stress' is good for him."

Sayuri stayed silent for a moment then quietly murmured, "I think you're right. I don't think this 'stress' is good for him. If only there was a way that could allow us to host him in our bodies again. Then he wouldn't be alone all the time and that might help him."

Satoshi frowned, thinking. "You know," he said, "that's actually not a bad idea. I'm sure there's a spell out there that would allow Krad to once again be hosted in one of our bodies, but also allow him to be separated when need be."

"Do you reckon that there's-"

Satoshi interrupted his sister by saying, "Yes, I do believe there is, and we might actually have the spell written down somewhere in one of the-"

"-old books in the spare room. Yes, I think I know what you're talking about."

Satoshi stared at his sister intently then quietly said, "But, us doing that would most likely allow Niwa to host Dark in his body."

"So what? That shouldn't concern us. It would be Niwa's problem," Sayuri said.

Satoshi smiled at Sayuri and said, "You're right. But now we have to work out when we're going to do it and how we're going to get Krad's permission."

"Don't worry about getting his permission, I'll talk to him tonight."

Satoshi nodded and looked down at the desk he was sitting on.

There was suddenly a knock on the class room door. It slid open to reveal a red-haired teenager carrying a stack of papers.

Both Satoshi and Sayuri stiffened immediately when they saw him. Daisuke dropped what he was holding and exclaimed, "Satoshi-kun! Sayuri-san!"

Satoshi made a noise and looked back outside the window. Sayuri just frowned.

Daisuke looked up uncertainly between the twins. He stepped through the doorway and over to them. Taking a deep breath, Daisuke said, "Ano, Satoshi-kun, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry. I'm regretting my decision now and I wish I had picked you. Can you please forgive me? We can still be friends, right?"

Daisuke looked up and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that Satoshi was giving him a hard look.

It was silent for a few moments before Satoshi finally whispered, "No, don't worry. I understand why you picked your family. If I was in your position, I would've done the same thing."

When Satoshi finished, Daisuke felt tears sting his eyes. He knew it. He knew that Satoshi wasn't going to forgive him.

"Bu-but…" he muttered.

(**Niwa. Listen to Onii-san. His answer is final. Now go. Before you get even more hurt,**) Sayuri said in a cold voice.

Daisuke nodded. He walked back over to the door, picked up the papers and placed them on the teacher's desk before leaving.

Sayuri got up from her seat and sat on the same desk as her brother. She embraced him in a tight hug and felt dampness on her shoulder.

"Just let it all out," she whispered. "Both me and Krad are here for you. You don't have to suffer alone."

-D N Angel-

"So you want to perform this spell so I can be hosted in you and Satoshi-sama's bodies again? So I won't be alone all the time?" asked Krad trying to understand.

Sayuri looked down at her hands and nodded.

Krad eyed Sayuri suspiciously. "But why?"

"Because we're worried about you, Krad. We don't want you to be left alone all the time, as I already said. So please… you won't be in our bodies all the time, just during school. After we finish school, then you can have your own body again. It's just, I seriously don't think it's good for your health being alone all the time," explained Sayuri.

(**What do you mean by that though?**) Krad questioned through their mind link.

Sayuri hesitated before answering, (**Well, just look at you.**) Krad glanced down at his body, frowning. (**You look thinner. Your skin doesn't look as healthy as it used to and your hair… Satoshi and I were thinking that if you weren't alone all the time that you'd perhaps… maybe…**)

"Don't worry Sayuri-sama," Krad said softly. (**I understand what you're saying. But… performing this spell would also allow-**)

"Yes, Onii-san and I know that already. But that's their problem, not ours."

Krad nodded. (**So Satoshi-sama is looking for the spell in the spare room?**)

(**Yes, he's looking in all the old spell books first. But when he does find the spell…**) Sayuri trailed off and sat on Krad's bed.

Krad sat beside Sayuri. He sighed before saying, "I know where you and Satoshi-sama are coming from and… I can see that… you both are concerned for me but…"

"Krad please…" Sayuri pleaded.

Krad looked at Sayuri. He frowned slightly. (**Fine, you can perform the spell.**)

Sayuri looked up at Krad, surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. If you think that it's best for me then…"

Sayuri smiled slightly and hugged Krad tightly.

"I guarantee that you won't regret this, Krad."

Krad smiled and whispered, "I hope not."

-D N Angel-

Sayuri heard the rain pouring down outside. She heard the thunder booming every few seconds, causing her to shiver. She'd always hated storms. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd hated the loud rain, the even louder thunder and the flashes of lightning. Chiyo finding out about her fear didn't help it either.

Suddenly Sayuri heard a muffled 'thump' come from outside. She froze where she was. It was silent then she heard a knock from on her balcony doors. After a few minutes there was another knock and muffled, 'Sayuri-chan'.

Sayuri turned and glanced at her balcony. She then gasped and quickly got out of bed when she saw Argentine standing in the rain.

Quickly unlocking and opening the doors, Sayuri let Argentine in. He stepped inside, dripping water onto the carpet and whispered, "It's so good to see you again, Sayuri-chan."

"Argentine," breathed Sayuri, "what on earth are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! You have to go. Now! Before Krad or Onii-san wakes up and sees you."

Argentine shook his head, smiling. "No, I don't want to go. I want to be with you."

Taking a step forward, Argentine embraced Sayuri in a tight hug. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at her with a large smile on face. He walked Sayuri over to her bed and they both sat down.

After a few more moments of silence, Argentine whispered, "I love you, Sayuri-chan and I've decided to come live with you. Wherever you go, I'll go."

Sayuri felt tears sting her eyes and she said, "No, Niwa-san wouldn't allow it. She'll just come, find you and take you back."

"I don't care. I snuck out tonight so I could be with you, Sayuri chan. I love you so much and I want to be with you."

Sayuri felt her heart rip in two. She loved Argentine too, more than anything, but she knew that she couldn't be with him. If her, Krad and Satoshi were going to be happy, they had to erase all traces of the Niwas' from their lives and that included Argentine.

"Argentine, you must understand that which belongs to the Hikaris', always end up in the Niwas' hands. That means that no matter what, you will always be destined to go with the Niwas'. It doesn't matter that you love me and that snuck out tonight. I-I can't be with you be-because I do-don't love you like that."

Looking up, Sayuri saw tears streaming down Argentine's face.

"Is that true? Is that really what you feel?" Argentine asked brokenly.

"Yes, I don't want you following me, Argentine. Please, just promise that you'll stay with the Niwas'."

"No I-"

"Please Argentine."

"I-I-" stuttered Argentine, unsure of what to say. He took a shaky breath and managed to say, "I don't want to. I want to be with you, but… I don't think I can fully love someone who doesn't love me back."

Argentine stood up slowly and walked back over to the balcony, stumbling slightly. Before he left, Sayuri heard Argentine whisper, "Sayounara."

A clap of thunder rang throughout the house as Sayuri finally gave in and broke down.

-D N Angel-

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke rolled over onto his side and sighed. He felt several tears fall off his face.

"Sato-kun…" he murmured.

(_Of course he wouldn't forgive me…_) Daisuke thought miserably. (_Not after what I did to him…_)

(_Dai-chan,_) thought Dark, (_you know, even though Creepy Boy said what he said, I'm sure, deep down, he still loves. No one who loves someone that much can just stop loving them._)

Daisuke sniffled and thought back, (_I know but… it's just the thought that if he was to make the same decision that I had to, that he would pick his family._)

Dark was silent for a moment before he replied, (_Anyone would pick their family, Daisuke. But even if they did, that doesn't mean that they don't love the other person. You still love Creepy Boy and he still loves you. You just have to convince him of that._)

As much as Daisuke didn't want to admit it, he knew that Dark was right.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yay! I'm finished the chappy! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry that it's so sad lately, but I felt that it would be more interesting this way. Besides, it's only gonna get more interesting (coughsequelcough). Anyway, just to warn you, the next chappy is full of flashbacks of after Natsuyasumi finished and before Fuyuyasumi began.

Frizzle: Yes, so look out for that! Now, please review and do **not** forget to vote on Slytherin's poll!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Ok! Well, see you in the next chappy ;)

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	10. Chapter 10

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Irashaimase~! This is chapter 10 coming live to you from me! Did you all like chapter 9? I hope you did because you are now reading the exciting chapter 10! Well guys, now that I am on my Summer Holidays, look forward to next chapter coming to before (hopefully) mid-January! Now, Frizzllle!

Frizzle: Yeeees…?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Can you please do the disclaimer?

Frizzle: Of course! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own characters Natsuki, Caleb, Chiyo and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

Note: This chappy is full of flashbacks and set before this story actually starts (aka summer hols & before Sayuri is kidnapped). So basically, it's a filler chappy. I hope you all like it!

* * *

-Flashback-

**Sayuri walked into Kei Hiwatari's office and bowed her head. Everything was silent for a while before Kei stood up, walked over to Sayuri and hugged her.**

"**How have you been, my daughter?" he asked when he let her go.**

**Sayuri just gave her father a stern look and replied, "Did you know that my old orphanage was coming here to Azumano?"**

**Kei just smiled and said, "I might have. But that doesn't concern you."**

"**What do you mean, 'that doesn't concern you'? Of course it concerns me! If you knew than why didn't you tell me?"**

"**I have invited your old friends around for dinner tomorrow night. You can spend that time catching up and they can get to know you're brother better," stated Kei. "I would've liked to be there for that but unfortunately I have to work."**

**Sayuri glared at Kei and asked, "What time will they arrive?"**

"**Six pm."**

**Nodding, Sayuri turned and walked out the door.**

**-D N Angel-**

**The doorbell rang, causing Sayuri to curse and shout to her brother, "Can you please get that Satoshi?"**

**Quickly running a brush through her hair, Sayuri stood up and checked her reflection in the mirror. After seeing that she looked okay, Sayuri walked out the door and down the stairs.**

**She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw them. Chiyo was talking and holding hands with Caleb while Natsuki was blushing slightly while talking to Satoshi. They heard Sayuri's footsteps coming down the stairs and looked at her. Her short blue hair swished slightly as she walked towards her brother and stood behind him. **

"**You got your hair cut, Sayuri-chan," muttered a low male voice.**

**Sayuri glance up at the source of the noise and forced a smile when she saw Caleb. "Caleb-kun, how are you?"**

**Chiyo cut in before Caleb could answer and said coldly, "Caleb's fine, thank you for asking."**

**Sayuri hesitated before replying, "That's good, how's life at the Orphanage been since I've left?"**

"**Good," Chiyo said, "nobody really misses you though. I guess not many of the people knew you too well."**

**Sayuri looked down at her feet and nodded. She didn't expect anyone from the Orphanage to miss her. She hadn't been that popular, in fact, the only friends she had had were Natsuki and Caleb. Never in her life had people cared for her before Natsuki and Caleb and she treasured them a lot, despite everything that had happened. When she left, it had been hard letting go to her old lifestyle and getting used to her current one.**

"**Why did you cut your hair, Sayuri-chan? It looked nice long," Natsuki said, wanting an answer.**

"**Well," Sayuri started, "I guess my hair got in the way too much, so…"**

"**I liked your hair long…" murmured Caleb quietly. **

**Sayuri turned pink and whispered something into Satoshi's ear, who whispered something back before saying, "Let's go into the kitchen so we can start dinner."**

**He turned and walked into the kitchen with Sayuri following.**

**-D N Angel-**

**Sayuri clutched at her stomach while gasping in pain. She felt the warm blood spread rapidly and herself going faint.**

"**Look, you may have your brother to protect you now, Sayuri-san, but that does not give you the right to start messing with Caleb-kun," Chiyo said, holding a blood stained knife in one hand.**

"**I-I didn't… Ple-please bel-lieve me, Chiyo-san," pleaded Sayuri.**

"**No!" Chiyo screamed, tears in her eyes. "No! Caleb-kun is my boyfriend! You always get everything! I can't stand it! And now that I have Caleb-kun, you want to steal him away! I won't allow it!"**

**Chiyo felt the tears in her eyes to spill down onto her face. She slashed the knife again and felt it go through the skin on Sayuri's arms.**

**(**Kra-Krad…**) Sayuri thought, half-delirious.**

"**Chiyo-san… I'm not trying to steal Caleb-kun from you…"**

"**I don't believe you! You do want to steal him, you dirty-"**

"**Sayuri! Where are you?" shouted a voice. **

"**Satoshi!" Sayuri yelled in reply.**

"**Shut up!" Chiyo said, nicking Sayuri's left arm with the knife.**

**Chiyo looked up as she heard footsteps coming around the corner. Satoshi stepped into view and gasped. "Get away from my sister."**

**Chiyo straightened up, composed herself and walked past Satoshi, the knife in her hand glinting maliciously.**

**Satoshi glared as she walked past, then rushed forwards to Sayuri's side when she was gone.**

"**Are you okay?" he whispered, his voice laced with concern. Sayuri opened her mouth to reply but got but off when Satoshi said, "Of course you're not okay. C'mon, I'll get these wounds bandaged when we get home."**

**Satoshi then picked Sayuri up bridal style and carried her to the car that was waiting for them.**

**-D N Angel-**

**Sayuri winced in pain as she felt her brother poke at her wound.**

"**Geez, Onii-san! That hurts!" Sayuri said. She gasped as Satoshi poked at her wound again.**

**She heard Satoshi chuckle and say, "I know you've faced worse, Sayuri."**

**Sayuri glared at Satoshi through her fringe, feeling herself turn a light pink. After a few more minutes of silence, Satoshi finally pulled away and said, "I'm done cleaning your wounds. All I have to do now is dress them."**

**He stood up and walked over to the medicine cabinet.**

**Sayuri nodded and asked, "How's Dai-chan?"**

"**He said that he's fine. Worried about you, obviously. Thinks you're going to die or something," Satoshi said as he came back over to Sayuri, holding a roll of bandages.**

**Sayuri laughed softly, winced, then said, "You should tell him that he shouldn't worry. As you said, I've faced worse."**

"**Yes, you have, and I did tell him that, but he was still worried."**

**Sayuri smiled and stood up, allowing Satoshi to start dressing her wounds. ****Once he was finished, Sayuri looked down at her stomach and arms and examined the bandages that were wrapped around her wounds.**

"**They're going to scar." ****Sayuri sighed and agreed. **"**But despite all your scars, you're still beautiful anyway," muttered Satoshi.**

**Sayuri smiled and replied with "Thanks."**

**Satoshi looked up at his sister and smiled back.**

**-D N Angel-**

**Sayuri looked down, frowned, and adjusted her uniform. She pulled at the sleeves, wishing they were longer. She felt self-conscious. Her wounds from Chiyo's recent attack still hadn't healed and her bandages were visible.**

**Footsteps could be heard then Satoshi came into view when he walked into the bathroom. He looked Sayuri, smiled and said, "You look good in your uniform."**

"**I do not," retaliated Sayuri viciously. "The sleeves and skirt are too short and you can see the bandages."**

**Satoshi sighed and hugged his sister from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at their reflections in the mirror. "Those things don't matter. What does matter is the fact that you're safe now."**

**Sayuri stared into the mirror. She shook her head and said, "But… Satoshi…"**

"**There's no 'but's," Satoshi said firmly. "No matter what happens now, Sayuri, you'll be safe with me."**

**Sayuri turned and gazed into Satoshi's eyes. She smiled and replied, "You're right, Onii-san. I shouldn't worry. I'm safe now."**

"**Yes," said Satoshi, "now, you look good. Let's go to school."**

**Satoshi pulled away from Sayuri and walked back out of the bathroom. Sayuri sighed at herself and followed her brother.**

**-D N Angel-**

**Sayuri pulled at her sleeves and shirt for the millionth time. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Nerves were building up inside her and she was afraid of what people's reactions were going to be when they saw her.**

"**It'll be fine," whispered Satoshi. "Nothing will happen."**

**Sayuri frowned and swallowed dryly as they reached the door to their classroom. Sayuri's breathing became more sporadic as she watched Satoshi's hand reach for the door.**

**Once it was there, Satoshi slid open the door.**

"**C'mon," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.**

**Sayuri nodded and they both stepped inside.**

"**Sayuri-san! Satoshi-kun!" exclaimed Daisuke, waving at the twins.**

**They both walked over to Daisuke and smiled.**

"**Hello Dai-chan, how are you?" asked Sayuri politely.**

"**I'm good! What about you?" replied Daisuke. **

**Sayuri turned a light pink and muttered, "A little sore but otherwise…"**

"**A little…?" Daisuke trailed off, confused, but then he seemed to remember something and immediately asked, "Are you okay?"**

**Sayuri frowned and said, "Yeah, my wounds haven't healed yet, but I'll be fine."**

**Daisuke shook his head. "You got attacked, Sayuri-san. How can you be fine?"**

**(**This has happened to me before Daisuke. This is nothing compared to what I have been through,**) she said.**

**(**_I know, but… who exactly did it?_**) **

**Sayuri opened her mouth to answer but got cut off when the teacher walked into the room and told everyone to sit down.**

**-D N Angel-**

**There was a knock on the door. A groan came from Satoshi and he grunted, allowing the person at the door to enter.**

**Daisuke stuck his head into Satoshi's room and smiled when he saw him. He walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Shaking Satoshi slightly, Daisuke muttered, "Satoshi-kun. Wake up, Satoshi-kun."**

**Another grunt, then Satoshi rolled over and glared at Daisuke. "What do you want?" he asked, his tired voice making him sound threatening.**

**Daisuke whimpered and muttered, "I-I just wanted to say, 'good morning'."**

"**Well, you've said good morning, so you can leave now," Satoshi replied.**

**Daisuke nodded and quickly hurried out the door. Satoshi heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes. Thanks to his low blood pressure, he always woke up in a bad mood. "Oh well," he murmured. "I'll say sorry when I get down stairs."**

**Satoshi rested for a few more minutes then decided to get up.**

**He slowly stood up and stretched. Feeling much better, Satoshi picked out the clothes he was going to wear for the day. After he was changed, Satoshi made his bed the opened the door and started to walk towards the kitchen, where he knew Sayuri and Daisuke were. Once he was down the stairs, Satoshi heard voices in the kitchen. They were talking in low voices, one male, and one female. Getting closer towards the kitchen, Satoshi could make out what the voices were saying.**

"**Look, Dai-chan, it shouldn't really matter should it? What's happened has happened and you shouldn't worry abou-" Sayuri got cut off as Daisuke said, "I don't care Sayuri-san. That person hurt you badly. Does Satoshi know?"**

"**Of course he does. He's my brother. I can't hide anything from him."**

"**But you can hide stuff from me?"**

"**Yes," Sayuri whispered, "especially stuff you don't need to know."**

**Satoshi frowned and walked into the kitchen. He smiled slightly at the two. He muttered a quiet, 'good morning' and sat down next to Sayuri. "Sorry about before, Daisuke-kun. I'm not really myself in the morning," he said.**

**Nodding, Daisuke said, "It's fine. Sayuri-san did warn me against waking you up."**

**Satoshi leant forward and kissed Daisuke on the forehead. He murmured, "I love you," then pulled back.**

**Daisuke turned pink and looked away.**

"**So," Satoshi said, clapping his hands together, "what's for breakfast?"**

**Sayuri smiled at her brother and stood up. "How does pancakes sound?"**

-End Flashback-

**

* * *

**

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: YAY! 10 chapters down, one to go until Fuyuyasumi is **FINISHED**! I hope you liked this chapter! Be prepared for the next chappy to be the last and for it to hit your screens sometime after Christmas (maybe before if your lucky ;)).

Frizzle: YES! And please, don't forget to vote on Slytherin's poll! It will decide **EVERYTHING**! And also, if you have time, please leave a nice review :)

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, that is all, so I shall be taking my leave. See you in the next chappy :)

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	11. Chapter 11

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope so! Because this is chapter 11 of Fuyuyasumi coming to you right now! It will be the **last chapter** of this fantastic story, which is sad~! But! **HAPPY NEWS** for everyone! As I have written in my profile, I am going to be **rewriting Natsuyasumi**! It will be a separate story underneath the title, **Natsuyasumi V2**! The first chapter should be up by either January or February! Now, Frizzle! Come forth!

Frizzle: Nyeeeees?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Can you please do the disclaimer for me?

Frizzle: Why of course, Slytherin. Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own characters, Chiyo and Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE WONDEFUL AND JOYOUS TIME OF YEAR CALLED '**CHRISTMAS**'! ON WITH THE STORY!

**IMPORTANT NOTES DOWN THE BOTTOM! PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT (once you've finished reading the chapter of course)!

* * *

**

It was a quiet Saturday night at the Hiwatari household. Satoshi, Krad and Sayuri were all eating dinner in silence when Sayuri looked up from her plate and at Satoshi and Krad. She would tell them her plan tonight and hopefully, they would agree with her.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Argentine (A/N: Please refer to chp 9 if you forgot) and ever since then, Daisuke had been avoiding them. At first Satoshi had found it strange but Sayuri just told him that it was nothing and Daisuke must've given up.

"Ano…" Sayuri began nervously. "Onii-san, Krad… there's something I would like to talk about."

Both Satoshi and Krad looked up. "What about Sayuri-sama?"

Sayuri flushed and said, "I think it would be a good idea if we moved."

"Move? Move where? Move house?" asked Krad.

"N-no," Sayuri said, shaking her head, "move towns. Like, away from Azumano."

Satoshi looked up at his little sister, frowning. "Chichi would never agree to the idea. He wants me to capture Dark and I don't think he would allow me to leave that easily."

Sayuri fiddled with her fork. "Actually, I've already talked to him about this. He, um, actually thinks that it's a good idea. He said last week that he has already bought an apartment in Tokyo and that we can move in anytime."

Satoshi stared at Sayuri for a while before asking, "Why do you think we should move?"

Sayuri hesitated before answering, "I think it would be best if we got away for a while because… because I know how much you're in pain everyday and I think that moving to a different town or city will help."

Satoshi nodded and said, "Yes, I think that's a good idea. What about you, Krad?"

"Besides you two, there is nothing here I care about. Dark can steal all the artworks he likes. I-I don't care about him anymore."

"Then it's settled. We're moving to Tokyo. But, are you sure about this Sayuri?"

"Yes, it will be good for all of us to move. To start a new life."

"Then it's decided," Krad said, eating another fork full before continuing, "we're moving to Tokyo. But when?"

There was silence for a moment before Satoshi replied, "We're almost finished the semester, so during the holidays? That way we can start at our new school more easily."

After Satoshi finished, silence fell between the three as they finished their dinner. Sayuri then stood up, collected the plates and cutlery and started to run the water to wash up.

-D N Angel-

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke walked up to the couch where Chiyo was sitting and sat down. There was a long silence before Chiyo looked down at her little brother and asked him, "What do you want, Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned pink at his sister's question and said quietly, "I want to know more about you, Onee-san."

Chiyo raised an eyebrow at the request but smiled nonetheless and said, "What would you like to know about?"

Daisuke looked up at his sister then asked, "How did you come to be at the orphanage? Why were you so mean to Sayuri-san? Who's this 'Caleb-kun' you keep mentioning? And why did you come here?"

Chiyo chuckled at Daisuke and commented, "So many questions. But of course I'll answer all of them." There was another brief span of silence as Chiyo collected her thoughts, then she began, "I've asked a few people of how I came to be at the orphanage, but I think the best answer was the one Okaa-san gave me a few weeks ago. She said that she always wanted a son so she could be the mother of Kaitou Dark. So when I came along, Okaa-san said to Jii-chan and Otoo-san, 'I want my child to be a boy, so they don't have to suffer like I did when I was little'. She managed to convince both of them that sending me to an orphanage was the best idea and I was given to Mizuki-san a few weeks after that. Of course Okaa-san told Mizuki-san not to tell me anything about my parents and I never was. I found out about Okaa-san and Otoo-san through other means.

"Now, your second question was why I was so mean to Sayuri-san. The answer to that is simple. She got everything I didn't." There was malice added to Chiyo's voice at this point. "Sayuri-san came to the orphanage when she was about four, I was five, and soon she came to be the centre of attention. Everyone loved her and it annoyed me. I mean, why should she be loved when I was there longer? It wasn't fair. I should've been the centre of attention, not her. So, I did something about it. Keh, Sayuri-san never wanted attention again."

Daisuke frowned. So everything that Chiyo did to Sayuri was out of jealously? It wasn't fair. "But what about-"

"Caleb-kun? Another easy question. He came to the orphanage after his Aunt died. We started going out a few months later."

Daisuke nodded.

"Now, I do believe that your last question was why I wanted to come here. I wanted to come here because I wanted to meet everyone. I wanted to meet my family that I should've grown up with and I'm glad I did run away, because seeing you, Daisuke, my gorgeous little brother, has been the greatest gift anyone could give me." Chiyo smiled serenely and hugged Daisuke before getting up and walking away.

Chiyo had given Daisuke a lot to think about, so he stood as well and walked up to his room. When he got inside and closed the door, Daisuke turned around to see Dark lying on his bed, shirtless. Daisuke sighed, walked over to his bed and sat down near Dark's feet.

(_It's like habit for you to come in here, isn't it?_) thought Daisuke.

Dark grinned up at Daisuke and thought back, (_Yeah, I guess it is, sorry._)

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair. (_It's fine I guess. I don't mind that much._)

(_That much?_)

(_Well yeah,_) thought Daisuke as he frowned, (_I do actually mind when I walk into my room and I see you playing with your stupid nipple piercing _(A/N: That's a reference to 'Tattoos and Piercings', one of my KradXDark one shots. Please check it out!)_. It's sorta gross, you know._)

(_You know you like it._)

Daisuke rolled his eyes and lay down, with difficulty, beside Dark. (_You keep telling yourself that._)

(_Oh, I will. Don't you worry about that._)

A silence fell and Daisuke's mind wandered to Chiyo and what she had told him.

-D N Angel-

…A few days later, with Satoshi…

Satoshi shifted through his stuff, deciding on whether or not to take any of it. None of it was really necessary. All of it just had some sentimental value. A teddy bear from when he was younger. No, that could be sold. A picture of him and Kei. Bin. Easy decision. Another picture of him, Sayuri and Krad. Definitely keeping. A set of good quality paint brushes from Kei. They could be sold, and… a bracelet from Daisuke.

Memories, some sad, some happy, of him and Daisuke flashed through his mind. A particular one stood out to him…

-Flashback-

**Satoshi sat down on Daisuke's bed, looking around the room. It was a few days before Christmas and Daisuke was getting something from Dark's room. 'An early Christmas present' he had called it. Satoshi was curious as to what it was because Daisuke had also said that it was something he couldn't give Satoshi in front of his parents.**

**The door creaked open, making the older teen look up. Daisuke entered the room quietly, holding a wrapped gift behind his back. He closed the door again and walked over to where Satoshi was sitting. Daisuke blushed a light red and held out the present for his boyfriend to take murmuring, "Merry Christmas Sato-kun."**

**Satoshi took the present, thanked Daisuke and slowly started to unwrap it. A couple of minutes later, the wrapping fell away and revealed a box covered in deep blue velvet. Satoshi reached out and opened the box carefully. **

**Inside was a silver charm bracelet with a ruby in the shape of a heart attached. Satoshi picked it up and held it to the light. The red ruby shimmered and danced happily in the light. Satoshi was sure that it would've cost a lot of money, unless of course, it was stolen.**

"**It's beautiful," Satoshi muttered, eyes transfixed on the bracelet. **

"**I got it especially for you," replied Daisuke. "The charm that's already on it, um, is meant to represent me. You can put other charms on it if you want to."**

**Satoshi felt tears sting his eyes. He put the bracelet back, leaned forward and embraced Daisuke in a tight hug. It was several minutes before Satoshi let Daisuke go and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you. Thank you so much."**

-End Flashback-

Tears ran thick and fast down Satoshi's face. Why had Daisuke chosen his family? Did Satoshi do something wrong? Was it his cold attitude? Was he too clingy? Did he not express his love enough? All of the thoughts ran through Satoshi's mind. He missed Daisuke so much it was unbearable. Satoshi collapsed onto his bed and put his head into his hands. It was his entire fault that Daisuke chose his family. It was his entire fault and he could do nothing about it.

It suddenly became hard for Satoshi to breathe. He clutched at his chest as he heaved deep breaths. Every time he saw Daisuke, every time something reminded him of Daisuke's smiling face, tears stung Satoshi's eyes and it became hard for him to breathe. He would be glad to move away. These… attacks… were getting annoying.

A disembodied voice muttered, "Satoshi-sama," and Satoshi felt the bed beside him sink and an arm embrace him. He leaned into Krad's chest and suddenly found it easier to breathe, even though the tears still ran down his face.

Soon it would stop. Soon everything would be alright again. As soon as they got away from Azumano. Everything would be alright.

-D N Angel—

Krad looked around the bare room that was his. The bed was stripped, the cupboard was empty and all that was left was a couple of boxes and some pictures. He moved forward and sat on the bed. Picking up one of the pictures, Krad let his eyes roam over the glassy surface.

The picture was of him and Dark, holding hands, standing in front of the fountain. Dark, of course, was grinning and doing the 'peace' sign. Krad, on the other hand, was blushing angrily and looking away from the camera. Words of what Dark had said after the picture was taken came floating into Krad's mind.

"You're so cute, Kraddykins," Dark had said, laughing and smiling all the way back to the Niwa's mansion.

Tears stung golden, feline eyes and Krad put the picture back down angrily. How could Dark break up with him like that? Didn't he say that he loved Krad? Wasn't the moments they spent together special? In Krad's opinion they were. So how on earth could Dark just leave him like that?

A thought, one that scared Krad, ran through his mind. What if Dark never loved him in the first place? What if he was just toying with him and his feelings? No, that couldn't be true. It had to be impossible. It just had to be. Dark, although being a thief, was loyal and not deceiving. Then why did he leave him, Krad?

Krad continued to argue in his mind and didn't notice when Satoshi slipped into the room quietly.

"What's wrong?" the soft voice asked.

Krad looked up at Satoshi, surprised to find that there were tears streaming down his face. Quickly wiping them with his sleeve, Krad answered, "No-nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about leaving, that's all."

A stern look and Krad turned away. He couldn't lie. All he could think about lately was Dark and it was bothering him.

"Krad," moaned Satoshi.

Another look and Krad instantly felt guilty. Hadn't he just wanted some attention all these years? Now, when he was finally getting some, he was rejecting it. Screwed up, were the first two words that came to Krad's mind. "I'm sorry, Satoshi-sama but… I just can't."

After all the years of being ignored, Krad just couldn't get used to the attention. Bad habits are hard to break, after all.

Satoshi sighed and wrapped his arms around Krad. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and whispered, "You don't have to suffer alone anymore. Just like you are here for Sayuri and me, we're here for you too. We would never do anything to hurt you, so please, if something's wrong, tell us."

Tears ran down Krad's face and he choked out, "Sat-Satoshi-sama…"

There was no turning back now. They were going to Tokyo and nothing could stop them.

-D N Angel-

…A few weeks later, with Daisuke…

Daisuke walked into the school grounds feeling nervous. It was his first day at high school **(1) **and he was definitely going to get Satoshi's forgiveness. He walked through the school, trying to find his classroom. Once there, he opened the door and stepped inside. His classmates were mainly the same ones he had in Middle School, except that Risa, Masahiro and Miyamoto (A/N: Digital Ramen to those of you who can guess who 'Miyamoto' really is XD) weren't in his class and, now that he thought about it, neither were Satoshi or Sayuri. Confused, Daisuke walked up to Riku and Takeshi and asked, "Hey guys, which class are Satoshi-kun and Sayuri-san in?"

Takeshi and Riku exchanged looks then Takeshi said, "Ne, didn't you hear Daisuke?"

"Hear what?" Now Daisuke was really confused.

"The Hiwatari twins don't go here," Riku said slowly.

"What? But what other high school can they go to?"

"She means," Takeshi said, "that they don't live in Azumano anymore. They moved during the holidays."

Shock coursed through Daisuke's body. "Wh-where did they move to?"

"Dunno. The snobs didn't tell anyone. They just left. I only found out about it because my dad told me."

Daisuke felt like crying. They were gone and nobody knew where they went. He could never see them again.

-D N Angel-

Daisuke stumbled into the Living Room, barely aware of his surroundings. His mother, who was in the kitchen, said, "Welcome home," and there were footsteps coming down the stairs. But none of this mattered to Daisuke. The person he loved left…

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" called out a deep voice that was rushing towards him.

Daisuke looked up and saw Dark. Dark stopped in front of Daisuke and asked quickly, "Were Creepy Boy and Sayuri-sama at school today?"

Daisuke bit his lip to stop himself from crying and shook his head.

"Do you know if they were at their house then?"

Daisuke shook his head again, tears spilling over, and muttered, "No, according to Saehara, they moved during the break."

"Moved? Moved where? Moved house?" (A/N: Digital Miso Soup to anyone who can guess where I've used that before XD)

"Away from Azumano… but… nobody knows where they moved to…"

Tears filled Dark's eyes and collapsed onto the chair behind him.

"Why? What did you want them for?" asked Daisuke.

Dark looked up at Daisuke, crying. "I-I wanted to tell Kr-Krad that I-I love him."

Disappointment. Guilt. Shock. Heart break. All those emotions flooded through Daisuke. He wrapped an arm around Dark's sobbing form and whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… This is all my fault…"

-D N Angel-

The wind blew through the school and rustled the leaves around Satoshi and Sayuri's feet. They stood outside the gates to the high school, about to walk inside.

"Are you sure about this?" a soft voice asked.

A nod of the head and Satoshi thought, (**Krad, are you alright?**)

(**Yes, I'm fine. I'd rather be here with you then back in Azumano alone.**)

"Of course."

A smile and the twins walked into the school, hand in hand. It was the end of one life and beginning of another.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: SQUEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~~~~~~~! CONGRATULATIOOOOOONS! You have officially finished reading the fantastic and rather sad story called 'Fuyuyasumi'!

Frizzle: Yes! Congratulations to all! Now, onto more pressing matters!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yess! Please be aware that there will be a **sequel** to this story (yes it will be the last in the series, and yes, it will have a happy ending~) although I'm not sure when I'm going to put up the first chappy since **Natsuyasumi V2 is currently next on my list**. I will try to start it soon but please be patient with me since I am entering my last year of high school next year so my updates might be a little more sporadic than usual~!

Frizzle: Yes! And by the looks of **Slytherin's poll** so far (WHICH YOU SHOULD ALL GO VOTE ON!) the sequel is going to be a cross over with JunJou Romantica (if you are not familiar with the anime/manga, please check it out! But be aware that it is Yaoi and the manga does have sex scenes in it, although the anime is a little more toned down~). If you don't want this to happen, then you should go vote! **Because the poll will decide EVERYTHING!**

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, so please vote! Now, be on the look out for Natsuyasumi V2 and the sequel to Fuyuyasumi (which I still need a title for.). And for the final time (in this story) I shall say good bye!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-

**(1) **I'm pretty sure that in Japan, the school years starts/ends in Spring. If that's wrong, please tell me and I'll try and fix it up! Because I know that in Aus (where I am) the school year ends in December and starts again at the end of January :P


End file.
